The highest power
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Demons, Angels... Rin had pretty much seen it all. Too bad his family had no idea what he knew. Or who he knew. Archangels.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't help it. Not really. There was something that was coming. Something of Earth shattering proportions. God only knew what though. So he had to be content with his own duties, hopefully discovering what was to come.

To do so, he walked among mortal men. Not that they knew. No one had seen one of his kind in so long... It was just the same as always.

Men and women running around, living their lives, demons running as they sensed his presense, fearing for their lives. It made him somewhat sad. He recalled his days when he was a tamer. Gentle as they came and well known as a protector.

He didn't regret what he became, but he did miss the benevolent trapped under a malevolent name.

But even for a moment, he could ignore it as he went to the small park where children often played. Nothing made him happier than seeing children at play.

And nothing broke his heart more than what he saw instead.

The park was empty, sans one boy, about six or so, sitting at the base of a slide. Scrapes and bruises little red his body indicating a recent fight. His nose was a bit runny but no tears appeared on his cheeks. His eyes glared at his own scraped knuckles. The man gave a pitying sigh and walked over to the boy, unseen.

He crouched down and looked at the boy's eyes. Blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. The man tutted and gently placed his hands on the boys. While he could not feel them, nor was the man gifted in healing, he could at least numb the child's pain. He ran his fingers gently on the boy's knuckles only to receive a surpring hiss, with the boy pulling his hands back.

The man's eyes widened seeing the irritation on his injuries.

No human would have such irritation. Well, no _full_ human would.

"You're part demon," the man whispered in awe. It was not often half demon children were born, given that few demons would lay with humans and let the human live. This child... This child was a gift.

"Heavenly Father," the man spoke clearly, his head tilted back to the sky to face the heavens above, "Is this not one of _your_ children? If he is, might I know his name? I fear that of all children, I know him not."

The man felt a warmth within in, then a cold fire. He let out a shocked gasp.

"Rin."

The demon -human son of Satan himself. He _did_ know this boy. A boy humans had already damned.

"My Heavenly Father, is he... Is he doomed as the humans have spoken?"

He felt the warmth return to him. A small grin came to his lips.

"I see. Then may I... May I watch over him? I see not an angel's mark."

The warm feeling expanded rapidly. The man squealed in delight, his energy far more akin to a small child than a grown man. Despite not being able to touch the child, he wrapped his arms around the form. He placed a gentle kiss on the boy's temple. His dark curly hair intermixing with the boy's blue strands. The boy stiffened and turned his head slightly.

"Gah!" The boy yelped. Metatron dropped his arms as the boy jumped back, climbing slightly up the slide. Wide blue eyes stared back into his own brazen brown.

"Who are you?!" Rin yelled. The man turned his head slightly to see who was behind him, ready to defend the child.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Rin continued as The man realized there was no one behind him. A spark went through his heart as he fully realized the potential of having demonic blood. Or at least, the blood of a fallen angel.

"Can you see me Rin?"

"Who are you!? And how do you know my name?"

"Fear not little one. You are familiar with the Lord? Father Fujimoto told you stories right?"

"Of Jesus."

"Right. Our Heavenly Father's flesh and blood on Earth. You saw how I appeared before you yes?"

"Yeah," Rin said a bit softer, "How'd you do that?"

"Well, I have been here-"

"Are you my guardian angel?!"

"Well, in a manner of speaking... Yes. I watch over all children."

"So you watch over Yukio too?"

The man thought for a moment. Yukio... The fully human child of Satan. He had Sandalphon watching him. Stronger than a mere angel, but not quite an archangel.

"My brother does actually. Sandalphon."

"San-Sandal-?"

"Sandalphon. He's my twin brother."

"You're a twin? I thought Angels... You know..."

"Ah. Well you see, my brother and I," he began as he sat in the dirt next to the base of the slide as Rin slid to the base, "We are different from many angels. We, were born mortal men."

"So... Men can become Angels?"

"If one has a pure and loyal heart to our lord, then anything is possible."

"Cool! I want to be an angel when I get bigger!" Rin said excitedly.

"Oh Rin, one step at a time."

"One step?"

"Since you were surprised to see me, I'm going to guess, there are somethings you don't know."

"Duh. I'm six."

The man laughed at Rin's innocence.

"It's not funny Angel-San." The man quieted down his laughter into light chuckles.

"Please kid, call me Metatron."

 **Metatron, Archangel and protector of children. Especially those with high spiritual energy. He is an angel of truth, unity,education and ownership of ones own powers. He is one of two noted angels to have initially been human. The other, his twin brother Sandalphon.**

 **A little bit of a spin on the whole, Angels in Blue Exorcist and interacting with Rin or Yukio. Or maybe not as there aren't a _ton_ of stories like this. But this could still be fun. Rin having Metatron watching over him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin felt drained. Meeting Metatron had been a godsend no doubt, but he had no idea it would make him so tired.

Then again, Shiro always was one to tell him he wasn't a demon, and Metatron told him his father was in fact _Satan_ of all dark deities. He denied it. Metatron had been eerily calm and had made it clear through Rin's past transgressions and the fact that he was able to see more, being an angel that, yes, he was Satan's son. He then got angry and tried to lash out against Metatron who told him what he was. It didn't last long as Metatron merely hugged him like Shiro would when he was angry. He tried to bargain becoming a monk, _anything_ to remove what demonic part he had. Now, he just felt depressed.

It didn't help that the priests were trying to figure out what he was upset about, or that his brother looked concerned. It _really_ didn't help when Rin saw a man hovering near Yukio, dressed in robes similar to Metatron. Especially with how casual Metatron was seeing him.

"Rin, you know it's going to be okay," Metatron sighed, appearing tired of Rin's depression, "Just because you have some _fallen angel_ blood in you, it doesn't make you evil."

"Everyone was right. I _am_ a demon." He flopped onto his bed, burning his face in his pillow, just wanting to ignore the world. Metatron frowned at the young child.

"I'm friends with a few demons."

"You're an angel. How could _you_ be friends with a demon?"

"Well, not all demons are bad. They're just more aggressive and in tune with what they want instead of what the Lord wants. Sometimes it's for the better... Most often times not," Metatron admitted. Rin turned his head from his pillow and just stared at Metatron for a moment.

"Metatron!" A new voice hissed. A slightly nervous chuckle escaped from Metatron as he turned to face the door.

"Ah, my dear brother. How lovely it is to see you-"

"Don't give me that Metatron! What are you _doing_ here?"

"Well, same as you Sandalphon. I'm watching over and guiding a human."

The dark haired watcher over Yukio glanced over at Rin. His eyes softened for a moment before starting to freak out, "Please tell me he's not staring at us! Is there someone behind me?"

"Ah, no. He can see us, can't you Rin?"

"Yeah," Rin said, pushing himself up right from his bed. Despite all he had learned earlier, it was rather amusing to see an angel so flustered. And well, _human_. Actually, the more Rin stared, the more the angel appeared to look like an older, less moley and darker haired version of his brother.

"Tell me you didn't _awaken_ his blood."

"Perish the thought. Rin has Clairvoyance."

"Clair-what-ance?"

"Clairvoyance. The ability to see spirits, or well, _Angels."_

 _"_ It's bad enough Yukio gets spooked by demons, and now Rin can see Angels? This is madness!"

"It"s God's will," Metatron shrugged.

"Can't you take this seriously?"

"Um... Metatron?" Rin interrupted. The two angels turned to Rin, Metatron looking amused while Sandalphon appeared embarrassed.

"Yes Rin?"

"Can Yukio really see demons?"

The two angels were quiet for a moment. Sandalphon muttered to himself about keeping his mouth shut as Metatron sat at the foot of Rin's bed.

"Yes," he said bluntly, "Yukio has been able to see demons since he was born."

Rin looked hurt and angry.

"Is it because of me?"

"Yep."

"Metatron!"

"What? When Rin was born, he had so much demonic energy around him, that when Yukio was born, it made him receive a temptaint."

"Temptaint?" Rin asked, his anger ebbing away slightly.

"Interaction with a demon too great to be ignored. So Yukio can see demons of all kinds."

"Where are they?" Rin questioned, ready to fight. Metatron laughed.

"Well not _here_. Your priests do a pretty good job of warding the place. And since my brother and I are now assigned to you and your brother, they'll be sparce for a while until they get used to our holy energy. I have no doubt that in three days time, you'll be seeing little irritating coal tars in abundance."

"Coal tars?" Rin yawned.

"Mmhm. But we can talk about it in the morning. Why don't you get some sleep while Sandalphon and I go check on your brother."

"M'kay," Rin said laying his head back down on the pillow. His eyes shut almost instantly.

The two quickly left the room, Metatron muttering a prayer of protection over it.

The two angels stood in the hall quietly. Sandalphon broke the silence first.

"Do the others know?"

"If the Lord has told them, then yes."

Sandalphon groaned.

"Raguel is not going to be pleased."

"When is he ever? You _know_ what a perfectionist he is."

"You know he's going to want to meet the newest human capable of Clairvoyance."

"I know. Sandalphon, everything happens for a reason. Rin can see us. God has given me a chance to protect and guide him. Where his father descended and fell from heaven, perhaps..."

"Perhaps he will join the angelic choir?"

"It would certainly be better than Gehenna. He's a good kid."

"The road to hell is often times paved with good intentions."

"God forgives those who truly repent."

"We have gotten ourselves in quite the mess haven't we?"

"We have. Do you know... Do you know the Lord's plan for Yukio?"

"He'll be an exorcist. Fighting against his demonic blood, trying to shield his brother from it."

Metatron snorted, "Bit late for that now, don't you think?"

"It doesn't change what Yukio knows."

"You're not going to tell him?"

"Brother... He has no active demon blood. He doesn't have Clairvoyance."

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh._ "

"My bad. Sometimes I forget how different twins can be."

 **The twins Sandalphon and Metatron watching over Yukio and Rin.**

 **This can only end so well.**


	3. Chapter 3

It may have been mere weeks since Rin had begun to see the Angels Metatron and Sandalphon, but it had felt like they had always been there. While he still interacted with the monks and Shiro and his brother, he found himself enjoying his time alone with Metatron and the few moments where he could say hi to Sandalphon.

He had fun playing in the park. Despite the fact that no other children would play with him, he still enjoyed running around. Metatron was off always dealing with a group of Hobgoblins messing with some small children when he heard someone walk up to him.

He turned to face a bearded red haired man.

"Hello," Rin greeted warily. Few adults would willingly approach him. But there was something off about this man. He didn't feel like the people he passed on the streets, or the priests.

"Hello Rin," the man spoke with a raspy tone.

"What do you want?" Rin spat. The man just continued to stare. No smile. No frown. Just an entirely blank face.

"Not that's not very polite. Do you talk to Metatron like that?"

"Wha- no! And how do you know Metatron?" Rin questioned getting into a fighting stance. The just stared at the boy for a moment, unnerving Rin. His eyes flickered from a green to an almost golden color back to green again.

"Tell me Rin. Does the name Raguel mean anything to you?"

"No."

"Feh. Uneducated brat," the man muttered under his breath, "What in Assaih is Metateon teaching you."

"You haven't told me who you are!" Rin yelled at the man. The man opened his mouth to speak when a familiar voice broke in.

"Oh, Raguel. I was wondering when you'd pop in unannounced."

"And I was wondering when you would tell me you had a child with Clairvoyance under your watch."

"Why should I have? I know Sandalphon already told you," Metatron said while ruffling Rin's hair.

"Hey stop that!" Rin proclaimed while batting Metatron's hand away, "Who is this guy Metatron?"

"No honorific," Raguel muttered.

"Well, Rin. While I work for the Almighty, _technically_ this angel," he said throwing an arm around the stiff man, "This guy here is our glorified babysitter."

The man sputtered indignantly as Rin laughed.

"Yes, Raguel- _San_ is responsible for watching all Archangels and maintaining balance."

"So he's like Shiro?"

Both Angels looked confused. Raguel glanced over at Metatron who just shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you mean Rin?"

"He calms me down and gets Yukio up and about from his books."

"A little simplified but sure! Raguel is Shiro."

"Don't you _dare_ Metatron-"

"Fine. I won't tell the _others_."

"Good. Speaking of, the others-"

"Oh no! You didn't!"

"Metatron? Are you okay?" Rin asked grabbing his hand. Metatron dropped his head slightly.

"I'm fine Rin. It's just... Raguel did something uncalled for."

Rin furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What? Did he take your stuff?"

"No," Metatron sighed as Raguel snorted, "He called a _family reunion_."

"What?"

"You're a jerk you know that Raguel?"

"I think the _family_ deserves to meet the newest individual capable of Clairvoyance."

"Is your family like you and your brother Metatron?"

"Not. At. All."

Rin blinked trying to think about what that meant as Metatron began guiding him home while being followed by Raguel. Of course, Raguel just floated above the crowds as Metatron allowed humans to walk through him with barely a cringe.

Both Angels let out a sigh of relaxation as they felt the wards wash over them, a light cleanse form the demon infested air of Assiah. The two looked over at Sandalphon who was dutiful as ever watching Yukio. He gave a small look of acknowledgment only to do a double take as he noted Raguel's appearance.

He placed a prayer over Yukio before he flew over to the two other Angels as Rin ran to Yukio.

"Yukio! Yukio!" Rin called out, startling his brother. Yukio jumped, then smiled at his elder twin.

"Ah, Niisan, you surprised me."

"Sorry Yukio. Wanna play?"

"Um... I don't know," Yukio said softly, glancing towards the road. Rin turned his head to notice. A gufu. Creepy dark crow demon.

"We can play... Uh... A board game. Why don't we go inside?" Rin offered. Yukio gave a grateful grin and let Rin guide him inside. Rin was sure one of the Angels would take care of the gufu before it caused any major problems.

"-It was right outside," Rin heard Yukio whimpered.

"It's alright Yukio. Thank you for letting me know. I'll go take care of it."

A sudden sadness clenched at Rin's heart. That's right, Yukio and Shiro had their secrets too. They could see demons too. But didn't know he could. Yukio was _normal_. He wasn't. Yukio couldn't see Angels. Rin could. But... They were still brothers.

He shook his head and patted his cheeks. No regrets. It was for the best his brother didn't know he knew.

"Hey Yukio? Have you picked a game yet?" Rin asked loudly as he entered the room.

"Oh, you two playing a board game? Room for one more?" Shiro asked.

"Sure! Once Yukio picks out a game that is," Rin said happily. Yukio gave his own sheepish grin.

"I'll go see what we have."

"Great. I have something to take care of real fast before we play, but I'll be right back."

"Kay old man," Rin commented.

* * *

It had been hours later that Rin had been woken up from a day of play to see Metatron with a terse grin.

"Ta-tron?" Rin muttered sleepily.

"Oh that's cute," Sandalphon stifled a laugh, "Haniel's going to flip."

"C'mon Rin, I need you up for a little while. Can you do that for me little man?" Metatron continued, ignoring his brother.

"Mmhm," Rin hummed as he got up from his bed. He yawned and began following the twin Angels to the chapel.

"Rin, there's a few people who want to meet you."

"Couldn't it wait till morning?"

"Sorry Rin. But it's rare to get who we have here at the same time."

"Oh wow he's cute!" A young voice squeaked. Rin yelped as he was plucked off the ground by a long haired blond teen. "Look at his little chubby cheeks! And this hair! It's so fluffy!"

"Haniel calm down. And put him down too," Metatron demanded as he put a hand on the youngest looking angel. The blond kneeled, allowing Rin's feet to touch the ground. Rin squirmed out to see light blue eyes and an incredibly pale face.

"Are you going to let anyone else look at the kid, or are you going to hog him Haniel?" A quiet and bored sounding voice asked.

"You'd want to keep him too Azrael. Even with all your spooks and stuff," Haniel joked poking the suave looking and well dressed angel. His dark hair well kept and professional. Short, crisp and clean with eyes appearing older than anyone Rin knew.

"These two are friends of yours?" Rin questioned Metatron.

"More like... Brothers? We're practically family after all. Even Zadkiel in the corner over there. Oy! You going to introduce yourself?"

The man in the corner walked forward, sandy brown hair bouncing softly with each step. His palms were outward as if to offer Rin a hug. Rin clung to the Angel he knew, much to the amusement of the others.

"Are you going to say hi Rin?"

"Erm... Hi."

"Hello little treasure," Haniel said happily, "I'm Haniel."

"I know that. Metatron said so," Rin said childishly. Azrael chuckled at Rin's matter of fact tone.

"He's got a point Haniel. Maybe you should have introduced yourself _before_ you hugged him."

"Not my fault God made him so cute," Haniel pouted.

"You think all children are cute," Zadkiel commented.

"They're God's creation. That doesn't mean he isn't any less cute," Haniel defended.

"I am _not_ cute."

"Rin. I hate to tell you this, but you're adorable," Metatron said in a dead serious tone.

"Am not! I'm strong!" He said flexing his small arms. Sandalphon hid a snort. While he was a little fighter and had abnormal strength, he was still a little kid.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Raguel commented as Rin grew used to the newly introduced Angels.

"Hm? Something wrong Raguel?"

"No. Nothing is wrong," he said in a bizarrly pleased tone.

 **Raguel, archangel. "His name means 'Friend of God' His chief role in heaven is to oversee all of the other archangels and angels, to ensure that they're all working together in a harmonious and orderly fashion, according to Divine order and will. If you need help in creating harmony and resolving conflicts, call upon Raguel."**

 **Haniel, archangel. "His name means** ' **Glory of God' Haniel helps us to recover lost secrets of natural healing remedies. Haniel also helps us enjoy more grace in our lives. Call upon Haniel to add beauty, harmony, and the company of wonderful friends to your life. Moon energy, clairvoyance and grace."**

 **Azrael, archangel. "His name means 'Whom God helps'. Azrael's role is primarily to cross people over to heaven at the time of physical death. Azrael comforts people prior to their physical death, ensures they do not suffer during death, and helps them to assimilate on the other side. Call upon Azrael for support and comfort. Grief Counseling. Assists Newly Crossed Over Soul. Compassion, peace, transition and comfort. Patron Angel of the Clergy."**

 **Zadkiel, archangel. "His name means 'The righteousness of God' Zadkiel can help you hold mercy and compassion towards yourself and others, and let go of judgements and forgive yourself or someone else, ask Zadkiel for help. He is the Archangel of invocation, transformation. Angel of freedom, benevolence, mercy, and the patron Patron Angel of all who forgive."**

 **Angel information pulled from angelsbysharae . com**

 **On a seperate note, anyone agree with Haniel about how cute little Rin is?**

 **And on a separate-seperate note, who is your guys' favorite or least favorite angel of the ones introduced so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a _bad_ idea. Now you will be subjected to it. Because I am evil.**

Rin was tired, happy, but tired. He loved Metatron and his apparently angelic family. He loved understanding and being able to control his strength better.

That did not keep him out of fights though. He had to protect Yukio where he could. And that meant at school, against bullies, much to Shiro's worry.

He saw the worry when Rin returned with scraped knuckles and bruised cheeks. He knew when he'd have to see Shiro's look of dissapointment and worry next to Metatron's acceptance and thankfulness that he was okay.

It had been truly six months of unbridled joy.

So he had been just mildly surprised when Metatron showed up with Azrael, Haniel, Raguel and Zadkiel, grinning like a mad man, as he got ready for his family's festivities for Christmas and his and Yukio's birthday.

"Sandalphon! Get everyone organized!"

"What? Why me?"

"Because Raguel will take to long and we may have only one shot at this!"

"Do we really have to photobomb their picture?"

"Yes!"

Rin giggled as he dressed in his holiday clothes for the church's little holiday card. He didn't know who they sent cards to, but Shiro insisted he had this one friend who adored them. Rin assumed it was one of his exorcist friends he wasn't supposed to know about.

"Everyone scrunch in! Don't be afraid to get close! Raguel, a little closer to Shiro please," Sandalphon commented as the priests readied themselves. Haniel had jumped onto one of the priest's back like a little monkey. Azrael had put his arm on Haniel's shoulder trying to keep him still. Zadkiel was crouched behind both Yukio and Rin as Metatron through his arm behind both Rin and Yukio.

"Good- Haniel! Wings!"

"Sorry!" he said pulling his wings down as Sandalphon sat down next to Yukio, putting his arm behind Yukio and Rin much like his brother as the timer went off. The flash blinded Rin for a moment, making him blink a few times as Shiro went to check on the picture.

"Great picture!" Shiro smiled, recieving cheers from every human.

"Well it could have been better," Raguel muttered as Metatron rolled his eyes.

"It's good enough!"

"Why did you want us in the picture Metatron?"

Rin held his tongue, knowing the priests couldn't see the Angels.

"Actually Rin came up with the idea."

Rin's smiled brighter and turned to interact with the priests and his brother.

"There's more to this isn't there brother?" Sandalphon questioned.

 _"Well..._ God has a great sense of humor."

"Oh please no-"

"Oh yes."

The Angels had looks varying of concern and amusement as Rin swiped a few cookies, cut in the shape of Angels.

"Metatron! You want a cookie?"

"I would love one," Metatron proclaimed, effectively ending the conversation between himself and the other Angels.

"What about us?" Azrael asked in a pitiful tone. The Angels and Rin stared at the usually dower angel.

"What? I like cookies."

* * *

Raziel wasn't sure what God was thinking. Heck, he didn't even know what was going on until it was too late.

Sure he had heard of the Okumura children. He had been their for their birth with Gabriel to allow the children safe passage from their dying mother to the famed paladin. But was this was rediculous.

And if not for the fact he had his _connections_ and a well working knowledge of the universe, he wouldn't have even been given this task.

Thankfully, the task was simple. He just didn't want to see this blow up in Assiah's face. Not that it really would but, better pray still.

* * *

Satan was tired. Goodwill and peace on earth were fine and dandy for some, but exorcists seemed to take it as a personal challenge to exorcize _every_ demon they could for _God._

Didnt they know how freaking loud it made Gehenna. Granted, he could kill the little vermin, as he often did anyway, but he had to deal with his _sons_ first.

Yep. He freaking hated Christmas season.

"My Lord," his current personal maid squeaked.

"What. I told you not to disturb me," he growled, blue flaming torches growing brighter.

"My sincerest apologies," she cried and held out a small postcard, "It's from God."

" _God?_ " He questioned, snatching the postcard from her. She ran from the room as quick as she could. Satan stared at the postcard baffled, in it were the priests at the _Paladin's_ church along with Rin, his heir, and Yukio, Yuri's heir.

As much as the existence of the postcard in Gehenna baffled him, it was nothing compared to the bewilderment of seeing archangels posing with his boys. Not even the ' _Merry Christmas Satan_ ' written in elegant script, at the top of the card.

He should have burned the card. Instead, he walked over to his nightstand and placed it gently inside, a bittersweet smile on his face.

 **I know it's not Christmas, but come on! What else would be so funny? Christmas cards from the Angels to Satan. The idea wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't want to wait! Like I said earlier, a _bad_ idea. Anyway, the newest archangels...**

 **Raziel's name means 'secret of God' because he works so closely with God that he knows all of the secrets of the universe, and how it operates. Raziel can help you too understand esoteric material and increase you ability to see, hear, know and feel Divine guidance. Alchemy, divine magic and manifesting. Patron Angel of Law Makers and Lawyers.**

 **Gabriel's name means 'God is my strength. Gabriel is the Angel of child conception or the process of adopting a child. This archangel also helps anyone whose life purpose involves art or communication. Defender of the Element of Water and of the West. The Angel of resurrection, mercy and peace and benefactor of " messengers". Purity, rebirth, creativity, prophecy, purifying your thoughts, body and & the Arts. Patron Angel of all who work in the field of communications. postal workers, and clergy.**

 **Truthfully, I would love to see more Rin sending postcards of celebrating religious holidays to Satan. Like Easter and Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry he wants you to what?" Sandalphon hissed. Metatron just sat equally baffled. His wings ruffled slightly at the request.

"God is serious," he squeaked.

"Yukio hasn't even started his exorcist training. Why would he want Rin to fight? What are we supposed to teach him with? My quill? Your words-?"

"A sword."

"A sword? God wants to make a knight out of him?"

"A solider of the Lord."

"Well, who are we to argue with the lord?"

"We aren't."

"But who's going to train him? You're rubbish with a sword. Scratch that, where are we supposed to _get_ a sword? No way God would want to use Kurikura. Considering, you know."

"No... I think Michael's supposed be bringing his sword."

" _Michael?_ Don't tell me he's also going to be training Rin too."

"No angel better with a blade than Michael."

"He hasn't even met Rin."

"We're going to be introducing them to each other today."

* * *

Rin wasn't sure what to make of this new angel Metatron introduced. Graying brown hair and a well trimmed mustache. His body was far more muscular than the other Angels, like a professional athlete or something.

"Hello Rin," he spoke clearly, "Metatron why don't you go assist Sandalphon watching Yukio or something. I am more than capable of training Rin with a blade without you worrying over him needlessly."

"I'm his guardian angel. I think I can worry."

"More like get in the way," Michael muttered, "At least distract the priests while I train him. I don't need them running around like mad men distracting him while I train."

" _Fine._ "

Metatron spread his wings and entered the chapel.

"So, you're Michael," Rin asked. He had heard about the various Archangels from Metatron's stories. Michael and Raphael were often the butt of many of the stories as especially stubborn. Now, Rin was a little nervous.

"Rin, given your demon blood," he mentioned casually, ignoring Rin's flinch, "You will find that you will have to fight one day. Be it demons who wish to turn you into true hellspawn, or ignorant exorcists. Whichever comes first."

Rin swallowed nervously at the casualness of the angel.

"So I will be training you with one of God's 'Holy blades'. You will be anointed," Michael spoke as he pulled out a flask. He poured a little water in his hand and sprinkled it over Rin's body. Rin flinched a little at the water. The man held a rosary and muttered a prayer. The droplets burned slightly as they seeped into his skin.

"What did you do?" Rin squeaked.

"Demonic holy water integration."

"What?"

"Small amounts of holy water being blessed onto you for your training. If you don't want to be a demon working for Satan, you have to prepare yourself."

"Will I always have to have water thrown at me?" Rin asked.

"No. Depending on how fast we go with your training, it could be Seven months, to about seven years of the holy water sprinkling. But once it's done, so long as you remain loyal, holy water will never hurt you."

"Even if I became a demon?"

"I should hope you don't plan on it, but no. Even if you are a demon, so long as I continue this regimen for your training, you should remain immune."

"Oh... Cool!"

"Yes. Now for your blade."

Rin bounced up and down excitedly when he was presented a heavy wooden sword.

"Hey!"

"What? You didn't think I would just _give_ you a ready for combat blade when you can't even hold your stance correctly."

Rin grumbled but didn't argue. Metatron had told stories of how good he was with a sword so he must be telling the truth.

"Okay, so show me how to fight," Rin yelled. As Michael began Rin's training, Metatron was causing grief for the priests, much to Sandalphon's amusement.

"You know, maybe _this_ was why God allowed you to watch over Rin."

"Shut it Sandalphon!" Metatron hissed as he blew black pepper under Shiro's nose. The paladin was stuck in a frightful sneezing fit, garnering everyone's attention.

Yukio was one of the first over, worried for his guardian's health.

The over use of bless you was a little annoying though.

Seriously, a sneeze indicated a body ejected a demon? No demon strong enough to possess a body would come out with just a sneeze and a human saying bless you. God bless the little fragile people but some things were just rediculous.

* * *

Rin had no trouble sleeping that night. Michael had worked muscles still developing that he didn't know he had. He had a slight grin on his face as his head hit the pillow.

Surpringly, a small trail of laughter, from his sore lungs.

He didn't know why everyone was sneezing when he came inside, or why Yukio was pushing orange juice on everyone, but it was incredibly entertaining.

Metatron floated over to Samuel before he left.

"Michael, how'd it go?"

"It went well. He'll be a formidable fighter when he gets older."

"Just like the Lord wants. Now on a slightly different note, his sword..."

"Oh, he's working up to it. I'm actually very happy with the blade he'll be recieving."

"I know I'm going to regret this but, what sword will he be recieving?"

Michael spread his wings and prepared for take off. But before he left, he smirked and said, "Oh you know which one. Excalibur."

 **Michael's name means 'He who is like God' or 'He who looks like God' His chief function is to rid the earth and its inhabitants of the toxins associated with fear. Michael gives guidance and direction for people who need help or assistance in their life's purpose or career path ... to clarify or to make changes. Defender of the Element of Fire and of the South. Leader of the Archangels, he is the Angel of protection, justice & strength. Protection, courage, power and strength. Archangel Michael gives you protection, and encourages you to make life changes that are required for your spiritual your space needs clearing call upon Archangel Michael. Patron Angel of Law Enforcement and the Military. **

**So, lots of craziness abound.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had felt like only yesterday that Michael had begun to train Rin during their availabilities.

But time waited for no one. The years went by as they always had. Pictures were proof, as were their yearly post cards to Satan.

He should have known that it was too good to last. Metatron, while was Rin's guardian angel, was still an archangel. He knew God would alert him if Rin needed help. But he had other jobs to do as well.

Rin was twelve when he experienced the first call away from his job to get to Rin. A desperate clawing. With God's speed, he flew to his responsibility.

* * *

Rin didn't quite know who he was staring at. He just knew the boy looked upset. Sitting all alone in a playground much like Rin used to do after a fight. Well, not exactly alone considering the small lizard on the boy's lap. But he still looked despondent. Rin ignored the slightly ominous air around the park and took the oppertunity and sat on the swing next to the boy. The boy didn't react.

"So, bad day?" Rin asked, not used to being the "comforting" one in his family. The boy's head shot up and stared at Rin with steely grey eyes. From shock to something akin to joy, his eyes shined.

"Not anymore," he sang in an innocent tone. Even teeth smiled back at Rin as the child grabbed Rin's arm.

Rin yelped when an absurd amount of pressure was added to keep Rin within the child's reach.

"What the- Hey kid let go!" Rin growled as he tried to escape the boy's tight grip.

"Now why would I do that Rin-chan?" the boy asked cheekily. Rin froze, slightly terrified.

"How do you know my name?"

The child giggled. Rin could feel his hair stand on end.

"Is it so surprising I know your name when you can _see_ me?"

"You're a demon? You don't look like one."

The boy rolled his eyes and his form began to shift. Normal play clothes became essentially a loincloth and a pair of wings, similar to Metatron and the other archangels, but with grey feathers littered among the white. His small lizard morphed into a small red dragon with coals for eyes and smoke vapors curling out from its nose.

"I'm not a demon Rin-chan."

"You don't exactly strike me as an angel either," Rin muttered. The hand tightened for a brief moment.

"I see. Well, I _am_ an angel-"

"Get away from him Volac!" Metatron's voice cut through the air to Rin's relief. Volac tsked and darted away from Rin before Metatron could strike. Rin jumped off the swing and stood by Metatron. Metatron kept his eyes on Volac, but spread his wings to block Rin from view.

"Really Metatron?" Volac asked with a slight crack in his voice, "You're going to fight me _here_? With so many _humans_ around?"

"I will protect Rin," Metatron stated. A daring move letting the small boy take control. The boy grinned wickedly.

"You know the mass hysteria that will occur from all these temptaints?" He cackled, "You think you can actually protect everyone?"

Metatron whistled a small tune.

" _Then I proclaimed a fast there, at the river Ahava,"_ Metatron began to chant with a pure and unearthly tone Rin had never heard before. Volac hissed and attempted to strike Metatron, " _that we might humble ourselves before our God, to seek from him a safe journey for ourselves,"_ Rin was shocked in seeing how nimbly Metatron could avoid Volac's attack. Well, Volac's and his dragon. " _Our children, and all our goods. For I was ashamed to ask the king for a band of soldiers and horsemen to protect us against the enemy on our way, since we had told the king, "The hand of our God is for good on all who seek him, and the power of his wrath is against all who forsake him." So we fasted and implored our God for this, and he listened to our entrea-"_

"Ein, Zwei, Drei!" A new voice broke in. Rin jumped back and into someone's leg as a giant cuckoo clock appeared out of nowhere. A large bird appeared from the clock and snatched Volac and his dragon right out of the air. Metatron grew silent. His wings grew still and he dropped to the earth, surpringly gently. He turned to face Rin, his eyes seemingly glowing.

"Back away _Samuel._ "

"Ah Metatron," the voice said from behind Rin, a hand resting now on Rin's shoulder, "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Samuel," Metatron growled, something Rin had never heard before. Heck, he had never see any of the Angels angry before.

"Come now. We're on the same side here. I helped save Rin didn't I?"

"We stopped being on the same side when you _fell_."

"Ah, but neither of us want to see Satan take over Assiah," the man sang.

"I'll say it again Samuel. Let. Rin. Go."

"Fine," the man whined and lightly tapped Rin forward. Rin ran over to Metatron before turning to face the mysterious man.

"Why do you look like a clown?" Rin blurted out. The man's smile drooped slightly as Rin really took in his appearance beyond his strange clothes. Long pointy ears, blue hair under a top hat, and strange narrow pupils.

"Child please, I look fabulous," the man gloated while striking a dramatic pose.

"What do you want Samuel."

"I wanted to see father's _heir_. Catching Volac not listening to me again was just a bonus."

"Volac listens to _you?_ "

"Father _did_ direct half the fallen to follow me. Volac is one of mine."

"So... Lucifer-"

"He didn't want any," Samuel waved off in a bored manner, "He has the Illumanti anyway."

Metatron shivered slightly.

"Metatron? Who is he?"

"Ah! You never told him?!"

"Rin hasn't been told about any of you."

"But he knows you. Well, I'll just have to remedy that."

"No you don-"

"I am Samuel! Your eldest brother Rin. On father's side of course."

"You're Satan's son?" Rin tried to say calmly.

"Mmhm."

"Don't tell Father Fujimoto," Metatron told Rin, "And don't you dare either-"

"Now why would I do that?" Samuel asked innocently while turning on his heel, "Things just got more interesting."

"At least remove the time barrier Volac placed," Metatron said. Rin looked at his angel confused.

" _Fine,"_ Samuel whined. He snapped his fingers and something thin and opaque evaporated from around the park, letting unaware mother's and children enter the park freely.

With that, he and his cuckoo clock vanished. Rin looked up at Metatron.

"What was all that about?"

"That... Was a sign."

"A sign?"

"Yeah. To speed up your training with Michael. I think you're going to need to start carrying around a sword."

"I'm twelve. How am I supposed to carry around a sword?" He questioned with a touch of sass.

"You know, I think Michael may have a solution for that."

 **And we finally have villains! Sort of...**

 **Volac. A fallen angel who appears like a small boy with wings on a dragon. Subdued by Ezra 8:21-23. Well almost.**

 **And well, we all know Mephisto Pheles is Samuel. And a little shit. And now Rin has met him.**

 **I think I'm losing it guys. But let me know what you're all thinking as I question my life's choices with this.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yukio."

"Yes Niisan?" Yukio said softly, a little surprised by his brother. They had been close as small children, but just before he began his training as an exorcist, Rin began to grow a bit distant. Something that only grew more when Yukio began his training. It was Shiro who usually has them together for family fun and bonding.

Not that either disliked hanging out with one another, they were just so darn busy, they had to be brought together to play. Yukio couldn't remember the last time that Rin had said his name without injury or Shiro or a meal.

"You know... You know I..."

"Niisan?" Yukio asked now a little concerned. Rin _never_ stumbled over his words. Rin's averted eyes met Yukio's as Yukio realized there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"Yukio I love you," Rin said with melancholy, his hand holding his wrist gently. Yukio noticed this and gently pulled Rin's arm from his hand. He looked it over but found no injuries.

"Is everything alright Niisan?" Yukio asked nervously.

"As fine as can be," Rin said with confidence. Yukio kept a nervous eye on Rin. He threw his arms around his brother's waist and held him closely.

"Easy there Yukio," Rin chuckled while returning the hug.

"Aw, isn't that sweet."

"Dad!" Rin moaned slightly embarrassed. Shiro laughed and threw his arms around both Rin and Yukio making Rin laugh.

* * *

Things didn't get any easier for Yukio to understand as Rin had taken to carrying around a small pocket knife that came from who knew where. He carried it religiously. Even when they were praying in the chapel.

He had largely been unchanged otherwise. But it had all started with him saying 'I love you'.

Yukio had begun training harder, in fear that his new behavior could somehow be caused by a demon in human skin.

He wouldn't get let them get to him. Not his older brother.

* * *

Rin had been scared after running into Valoc and Samuel. So scared he told his brother something he never really thought he'd have to say, something he was sure Yukio knew.

It had been the same day Michael had handed him a blade after so long with a wooden sword.

 _Excalibur._ The one from British stories the Angels sometimes told.

Beautifully Royal and dangerous. A holy blade to counter demon blades.

His first weapon to protect himself from more Malevolent demons and help ward off the occasional fallen angel. The blade or all blades.

"It's not so bad," Rin told Metatron, "I'm just glad I can now start protecting myself."

"And you fighting the bullies isn't protecting yourself?"

"They're hardly _demons."_

 _"_ Fair enough I suppose. But stick to defensive. Not all demons are in fact evil. Some are just easily spooked."

"I know. You've said so," Rin commented as he pulled Excalibur out of his pocket. He flicked the blade out showing a small, common pocketknife. Ancient Latin symbols glowed on the blade, elongating it into a fierce broad sword. The blade softly glowing with holy energy. It pricked lightly at his skin, interacting with his demon blood not yet awakened.

It didn't hurt. It was more of a warning of loyalty.

"Put the blade away Rin. We don't want people noticing the blade."

"It's not like they can see it."

"Yes, but it could get you sent to a psych ward or influence a Temptaint."

"Alright," Rin pouted as he pulled the blade back into its sheath.

"Good boy," Metatron chuckled as he ruffled Rin's hair. Rin complained and batted away the hand half heartedly, "My pure little boy," Metatron continued on, wrapping his arm over Rin's shoulder, "My book challenged little angel-"

"Not my fault I'm not so good with books," Rin complained.

"That's why I'm going to start tutoring you."

"What?"

"Yep. Starting tomorrow we will be hitting the books."

"Oh that's lame!"

"Archangel of education kiddo."

"Archangel of education?" Rin asked skeptically.

"Education, unity and truth. What? You didn't think archangels were just more battle ready did you?"

"I thought you were just stronger."

"Nah. Every archangel stands for something. Heck, you know what Sandalphon stands for?"

"What?"

"He's a delivery boy."

" _What?_ "

"It's true. He helps deliver prayers to God. Have you ever noticed that he carries a note book and pen everywhere?"

"I'll take that as a no," Metatron sighed.

"It's not like I'm near Sandalphon a lot. When I am, I'm focusing on my brother."

"As you should be. But we'll need to work on your awareness," Metatron trailed off, making plans to tell Michael what Rin needed to work on.

"But I always know when you're around."

Rin, there is something you need to know about archangels."

"What's that?"

"Whilst we are strong beyond common measure, stealthy we are not."

* * *

"I can't be the only one seeing this."

"I can't believe it."

"You think our prayers have been answered?"

"You think it's a demon?"

"What are you all standing around for?" Shiro asked the priests in confusion. The priests jumped but none could utter a word. Instead, they pointed through the doorway. Shiro's expression changed from mildly amused to confused as he looked through the doorway only to be dumbfounded.

There at the table was Rin sitting, his hair pulled back by one of his cooking bandanas, trying to study.

Shiro watched as Rin grumbled about studying as he practiced some math problems. His pencil and eraser working hard to figure out the problems.

"Dad?" Yukio interrupted the befuddlement.

"Ah, yes Yukio?"

"Have you seen Rin?

Shiro blinked, then lifted his hand slowly to point into the room. Yukio walked to the door and froze, watching his brother actually try to study.

"Niisan?"

Rin jumped and whipped his head around. His face erupted red in embarrassment when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What are you all staring at me for?" Rin grumbled. Shiro couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny old man?!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you study willingly before Rin. But good to know you're still you."

"Oy! Who else would I be?"

 **And that's that. For now. Didn't know exactly how I wanted to to this chapter but apparently this is thee do result.**


	8. Chapter 8

Shiro never really could figure out why Rin started studying, but he was thankful he did. While he didn't score quite as high as Yukio did, his grades were now decent. Heck, he could possibly get into True Cross Academy if he wanted to (with Mephisto being well, Mephisto), just like Yukio was planning on. Instead, he was testing for a more local school.

When Shiro had asked about it, he noted Rin paled considerably and stated rather stubbornly that there was no way he would want to go to True Cross. He had assumed it was the prestige and the rich students that would no doubt be there. People who just tended to rub Rin the wrong way. Well, if it helped keep Rin out of fights, Shiro wasn't going to try and stop him.

Yukio didn't mind as much. It meant Rin would be away from the exorcists and demons. He was also happy his brother was continuing his education rather than getting a job.

Rin wasn't giving it much thought. He knew he didn't want anything to do with True Cross. He now just wished the white dog would leave him alone.

"Go away you filthy mongrel," Metatron growled, glowering at the dog. The dog hardly spared a glance at the irate angel.

"Little brother, please do call your _guard dog_ off," the dog spoke calmly and somewhat amused by his own joke.

"Would you shut up!" Rin hissed quietly at the dog, "I do _not_ want to have to explain a talking dog or have to deal with fresh temptaints."

"I would stop if you tested for _True Cross_ -"

"No way. I am _not_ going to your school _brother."_

"I'm with you on this Rin. _Leave_ Samael."

"Ah, using the scary voice Metatron? That doesn't seem very angelic of you. Especially when Rin should really be listening to me."

"Rin isn't one of your demons. He is his own man."

"I know. Each of my brothers is their own man. But one should respect their elders eh?"

"I thought your mentality negated that?" Rin pondered aloud making Metatron laugh. The dog looked mildly annoyed.

"Laugh all you want Rin. But I say this for your own good."

Metatron snorted and Rin kept walking.

"The seal is weakening."

Rin paused. Metatron stared at the dog known as Samael.

"This better be some sick demonic joke-"

"It's not. Call up Jeremiel if you must. He'll tell you what I have."

"It's just weakening. I will not pull the blade. My demonic heart will remain sealed. I'm human."

* * *

Rin stayed up till the night had fallen. Metatron had gotten Sandalphon had contacted an archangel Jeremiel. A dark skinned angel with honey colored eyes and robes befitting of an angel Rin saw in pictures.

"I understand your worries," he spoke in a rich baritone, unbefitting of a traditional angelic choir, but lovely nonetheless, "But there is nothing we can do."

"What? There must be something-"

"Everything will be fine. Rin may, come into his blood, he may not. But he will be strong," he said walking over to Rin, "He will be blessed," he continued brushing Rin's bangs from his forehead, "So long as you, little one, follow the Lord."

Rin nodded his head. Jeremiel smiled.

"I must be going. Oh and Rin," he said about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck in your new school," he said with a knowing look before vanishing. Rin gave a perplexed look.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"It seems like getting into school is in your favor."

"Considering how hard you make Rin study, I'd hope so," Sandalphon dryly stated. Rin rolled his eyes and rain rolled his eyes and walked off to bed as the twin Angels bickered a bit. He needed his sleep.

* * *

" _Dad_. We're just going to school. We'll be back for Christmas and our birthday," Rin complained.

"It's just, you boys have grown so much. And Rin, you're getting an apartment-"

"It's closer to school. 'Sides, it's not like I won't visit," Rin tried to brush it off. He just needed a place where he could interact with the Angels while the seal weakened. He didn't know if Shiro had noticed the extra demon activity, but he couldn't risk it.

Especially with Samael's warning of his weakening seal.

Maybe it was his paranoia, but his body had been feeling warmer than normal. His back, near his tailbone had been sore, and his ears had grown more sensitive.

All things he had been desperate to hide from his family.

"Oh Rin, I'm going to miss you and Yukio."

"We'll miss you too dad," Yukio said warmly.

Shiro let out a few tears and threw his arms around the two.

"Stay safe."

"We will," the twins said in unison.

With that, one went left, the other went right. Both began to prepare for school ahead of them, certain in their choices and paths. Both with an angel watching over them as demons scurried about mainly ignored.

 **Jeremiel's name means 'Mercy of God' In addition to being an archangel of prophetic vision's, Jeremiel helps newly-crossed over souls to review their lives. He helps those still living to take an inventory of their life, to be able to make positive adjustments. Visions, life review and psychic dreams.  
**

 **Now, things are interesting. Loosening seal and all that. Not much in the means of exciting yet. But that should change.**

 **I have a few different ways I can take this story, each ending at about the same place, but the journey is half the fun.**

 **Rin could become a demon... Or he could stay human.**

 **Rin could have a summon, be a summon... Or no summons at all.**

 **Rin could meet someone with Clairvoyance... Or possibly not.**

 **Just some of the thoughts I'm pondering. What do you guys think? Have any other wild suggestions? I would love to hear them. Or well... _Read_ them.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So Rin-chan, how was your first day of school?"

"Haniel? What are you doing here?" Rin questioned. It had been a while since Haniel had just appeared. And usually it was more of trying to get Rin into _cute_ outfits he had found. Not questions about his day to day life. Usually he just asked Metatron.

"What? Can't an angel inquire about a human's life?" he asked innocently. Rin just raised a brow, not believing entirely the small angel.

"Oh drop the act Haniel. Rin's perceptive," Metatron commented.

"Did you know he was coming over?" Rin questioned.

"I did."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"I asked him not too. You tend to get annoyed with me," Haniel explained.

"You normally make me play dress up."

"Well, I do have some cute tops that are _just_ your size-"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rin interrupted knowing Haniel could go on for hours about how adorably young Rin looked.

"Well, as you know... You are at a _magical_ age-"

"Is he giving me the _puberty_ talk?" Rin squeaked.

"Eh," Metatron answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You know Shiro already gave me that talk right?" Rin squeaked. Haniel gave a sympathetic look.

"For humans perhaps. But Rin, with the weakening seal, we must be ready in case of... Well..."

"Oh no. _Demonic puberty?_ Is that a thing?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I'm not going to go through it am I?" Rin yelled in a panic. Metatron slapped a hand over Rin's mouth.

"You might have your own apartment, but I'm sure the neighbors can still here you Rin."

Rin gave Metatron an agrivated look but kept quiet.

"Look, everything you need to know, is right here," Haniel said pulling out a journey looking hastily written in some bizzare language.

"You took it word for word?" Metatron groaned.

"I didn't have much of a choice. They didn't have it out very long so I couldn't translate it."

"And you want me to do it."

"You've always been better at academics Metatron."

" _Fine."_

 _"_ What are you two talking about?"

"Voynich Manuscript," Metatron stated, "An angelic text we lost about a thousand years ago written about demons and their growth rate. Including their puberty."

" _Why_ would any of you have this?"

"You'd be surprised how many "demon attacks" are just signs of demonic puberty. No sense punishing them for normal growth. We just move them around. Half demons sometimes too."

"I thought half demons were rare."

"They are. They're less than one percent of the global population. Still, there are a few. And, even if they can't see or hear us, we can still coax them in the right direction."

"And I'm supposed to learn this."

"Angelic isn't that hard to learn. But I can also read it to you."

"They both sound terrible. Which is worse?"

"I don't know. But you're learning both," Metatron responded impulsively.

"What?"

"I like teaching."

"Well I don't exactly like _learning_."

"Too bad. I haven't had a student in centuries. And I'm rather excited to be a teacher again."

"Seriously? Getting me into high school wasn't enough?"

"Nope."

Rin groaned.

"I think I'd perfer modeling for Haniel."

Haniel perked up and pulled out a Flowy purple floral top.

"Not now Haniel."

Haniel pouted as Metatron began planning Rin's new study course.

* * *

"Haniel what else did you come here for? I doubt it was just puberty. I would have covered it if he needed it."

"I know you know. It's something a little more... Juicy."

"One, stop reading those prissy teen girl magazines. You're scaring me with your language. Two, what is it?"

"Raphael is on Earth."

"Raphael is what?"

"Assaih side."

"Since when?"

"Don't know. Raguel let it slip and I thought you'd appriciate it."

"I'd appriciate it if I knew where he was. It's rare enough he leaves heaven. What's he doing in Assaih anyway."

"What else? Demon hunting."

Metatron tensed ever so slightly.

"God has given Rin protection. And his demon blood has not awoken."

"I don't think Raphael means to harm Rin."

"We know his position on demons. You even said he was hunting. Why would Rin's blood be any different?"

"Well, despite all that we say, we may never forget that before Satan was father of demons, Lord of Gehenna and banished from Assiah, he too was once an angel."

Metatron stood in silence as Haniel calmly left the apartment, his words a veiled warning. Metatron took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Oh Heavenly Father, give me guidance upon this time, to guide my fledgling ward towards thy will and grace. Let him be blessed and protected, let him feel thine eternal light, and overcome the beasts of hell that dwell in all men. Amen."

He felt the Lord's familiar warmth blossom through him, unaware that Rin had felt the same warm and comforting energy as he slept.

 **Voynich Manuscript. The most difficult to understand piece of literature ever. There is a Ted-Ed about it on YouTube for those who are interested.**

 **And wow! Everyone seems to have sone awesome thoughts as to where the story should go. That being said, a new player has been mentioned. Raphael.**

 **Raphael's name means 'God heals' or 'God has healed' based upon the Hebrew word, Rapha, which means 'doctor' or 'healer' Raphael is a powerful healer of physical bodies, both for humans and animals. Defender of the Element of Air and of the East. He is the Angel of Love, Joy and Laughter, custodian of the Tree of Life and of Healing Powers. He helps you heal your mind, thoughts, body, and soul. Those suffering from addicitions would benefit asking Archangel Raphael for assistance. Patron Angel** **of all those in the field of Medicine.**

 **That being said he is also noted as a fierce fighter. And in my opinion, addiction is a demon. Something he helps fight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eheeheheheheehehe... Well, this is going to be mildly entertaining (for me at least).**

Six weeks. A month and a half. That's how long Rin had been at his new school. Minor scrimishs between him and a few upperclassmen. A few people tried to recruit him for different sports clubs.

He knew some students, but hadn't really made any friends. Life seemed simple.

Yeah, _seemed_ seemed like a good word.

It had been like so many before.

Metatron had woken him from sleep like normal. Namely yelling in his ear. Rin would try and smack the elder being before groggily stepping out of bed and begin getting ready. With a routine yawn, he began dressing in his school uniform. Black slacks, a white shirt and a red neck tie, courtesy of Metatron with the fact that it was decently tied.

He had his short commute to the school which had been boring as per usual. This time, it had been the track team that had offered him a chance on their team. He declined like clockwork and moved onto his lunch he had made the night before. He ate alone, snarking with Metatron and getting a visit from a curious Ukobach from the school kitchen who wanted to swap recipes.

After that, Rin was a little annoyed at Metatron's giggles when one of Rin's classmates tried to ask him if he wanted to study with her. Though why he was laughing Rin didn't have a clue. Heck, he was used to people going to Yukio for a study buddy, not him. It was oddly nice, if not for Metatron's giggling.

Rin had to hear about it all the way back to the apartment.

"She was cute Rin you should ask her out~"

"She just wanted a study buddy. Yukio's the eye candy not me."

"Oy, don't let Haniel hear you say that. He'd give you an angelic makeover."

"A what? You know what, I don't want to know."

"A wise choice," Metatron agreed as Rin opened the door. Both paled seeing Azrael sitting on Rin's table with a contemplative look on his face.

"Azrael? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Haniel had a costume made for you. But he was too _busy_ to drop it off himself. I understand you wanted to cosplay-"

"OH! It's ready!" Rin said excitedly grabbing the bag from Azrael and running into his bathroom.

"Black Rock Shooter?" Metatron asked warily. He had no issue with Rin cross dressing, but the costume was too uncanny with Rin's appearance.

"Nope."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Metatron stated.

"I don't think it's that bad," Rin's voice interrupted. Metatron turned and froze seeing Rin in what appeared to be a red fast food uniform with a visor.

"Rin, you know you shouldn't dress up as your father."

"Oh come on. It's funny and you know it," Rin said with a wicked smile, "Besides, my primary teacher did comment I'd be flipping burgers for a living."

"That woman was a bitch."

Rin gasped.

"You- You cursed!"

"I vowed not to lie. That woman deserves the title I bestowed upon her while she was your teacher."

"That bad?" Azrael asked as he arched a brow.

"Yes." Metatron stated vaguely. Rin began to laugh when he felt a sharp tug in his stomach, cutting off his breath. He gasped a bit as the sensation spread rapidly through his chest. His eyes felt sensitive, time seemed to slow for a moment as his eyes locked onto his guardian archangel.

"Meta-!"

Rin felt his throat tighten as his vision was grayed out by some sort of smoke. The wood floor felt different under his feet, harder... Like tile. His nose was assaulted by the stench of sweat and rot along with fresh grass. He coughed, feeling something sharp in his mouth, and his ears were picking up thumping noises. His tailbone was less painful than it had been previously but still felt odd. Like it had been stretched.

He raised his hand and began waving the smoke away as his breath returned to him and the pain disappeared.

"Jeez. This is no way to run a business," he muttered. Angelic, fast food. Eh, a joke was a joke.

He closed his eyes as bright light overwhelmed his eyes.

"Holy-!"

"What did you-?"

"Stand back students!"

Unfamiliar voices assaulted his ears. He opened his eyes and saw a room he didn't know, people he had never met. So, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Thank you for choosing MgRonalds for your satanic tasty treats. My name is Sadao Maō. May I interest you in our limited time offer of pepper fries?"

From what Rin could see, two girls, five guys and a man with an eyepatch.

"What in God's name?" the smallest boy questioned softly.

"What kind of demon are you?" the largest male growled. Rin stood still while internally wondering what was going on.

* * *

"Did he just-?"

"Ah! No! Azrael! Help me find him!" Metatron panicked.

"C-Calm down Metatron. I'm sure Rin's fine."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Erm... He's not dead."

"How's that supposed to help!" Metatron squeaked in his panicked state.

"I'm pretty sure he was just summoned-"

"But he's not a demon! How could he be summoned of his demon heart is still sealed away?"

 **Devil is a part timer. Hilarious show. And apparently great for hiding Rin's secret identity and all that lovely nonsense.**

 **Because... Rin was summoned! By who? Take a guess everyone... Take. A. Guess. I dare you all.**

 **On a seperate note, Metatron is now panicking. He is a bit of a worrywart now isn't he?**

 **And more will be revealed as to what exactly is going on in my psychotic little mind at a later date, because honestly I should be heading to bed now.**


	11. Chapter 11

Rin reamined as still as possible, but ready to run nonetheless. While he wouldn't back down from a challenge, everything about where he was made his body tense, as if to tell him he was in great danger. From incense he could often smell on Haniel or Azrael's robes and the crosses etched in on the wooden mold of the room ever so faintly.

His eyes darted to the smallest male who took a step forward, trying to be confident.

"M-My name is Konekomaru Miwa. I am your tamer," he said with as much confidence as he could muster. Rin blinked in confusion. Summon? Like what Metatron often talked about when he was human?

"Ah, I see," he said dumbly while looking around. Metatron was nowhere in sight. And the two girls had demons around them. Something small and green for the cute blond, and two kitsunes for the dour pigtail wearer. Summons. So that meant he was... Somewhere.

"Hey Konekomaru, where are we exactly?" Rin asked casually.

"You don't know?" the largest guy, Rin was guessing a student, asked. The man with the bandages scowled at Rin.

"Tell me. What kind of demon are you _Sadao Maō_?" He demanded. Rin averted his gaze and averted his eyes to the side. He couldn't very easily say he was the son of Satan could he? What else was he supposed to say?

"The demony kind?" he said aloud. He could hear the little green thing and the foxes chuckle at his response. The man with the eyepatch narrowed his good idea while the, who Rin could assume we're students, stared at him warily. Rin tried to be casual as he looked around the room. He nearly choked when his eyes landed on an angelic woman behind a short haired girl.

He... Had no idea who she was. But it was probably a bit rude to stare given the other demons just ignoring her. He quickly averted his eyes, noting a piece of paper in the shortest boy's hand.

"Oy! Look at us you shady demon!" The large guy said again.

"Why?" he asked innocently, giving large and pitiful eyes to the group.

"Some kind of ugly Incubus?" one of the girls muttered.

"Oi, I'd like to think I'm downright dashing," Rin defended.

"Absolutely stunning I'm sure," a voice interrupted making Rin's hair stand on end.

"Director Pheles," the adult male gasped. Rin felt the familiar arm from his eldest brother fall around his shoulder. He felt the demon in humanish skin pinch his cheeks playfully.

"Ah, now what are you doing out of the _kitchens_ little Ukobach boy?"

"Eh? There is no way-"

"How could he be-"

"Director-!"

"Now now. One at a time. Simply put, Miwa summoned a rather young Ukobach. In your books, I'm sure it mentions how younger ones with higher energy can take human form to cook in kitchens hm?" he spoke in a rather matter of tone.

The students looked at one another, not quite sure what to make of what he had just said. Rin just said nothing and let Samael handle the situation.

"Ah, you all need to study more. Poor little baby here doesn't even know to keep his tail in," he said grasping something, making Rin yelp. The object wrapped itself around Rin in a slightly frightened manner. He was caught between Pauling and blushing when it occurred to him it was _his_ tail. He then felt two fingers pry his mouth open, unaware he was beckoning the students over to see something.

"Look, see. His fangs are barely any sharper than your own canines. If he were anything but a baby, those fangs would be downright sharp."

The fingers were pulled out abruptly making Rin cough.

"But unlike other baby demons, an Ukobach's defense in it's youth is taking a human appearance and escaping to Assiah until it reaches maturity. Which won't be for at _least_ six more years. So unless you need someone to cook for you, that's all this little guy is good for," Samael said tapping Rin on his head. Rin stuck his tongue out at Samael who only laughed.

"Adorable really. But you should send him back. Young Ukobach's have an _important_ schedule to keep. They can get angry if thrown off a rhythm at a young age."

"Oh, uh, alright," Konekomaru muttered meekly. Rin felt a jolt down his spine as the paper was ripped in half. His body felt lighter, than back to normal as he felt the familar wood floor beneath his shoes. Azrael's voice attempting to calm Metatron down.

"If Satan so much as harms one hair on his precious little head-"

"Metatron, please calm down."

"Um guys?"

"He messed with the _wrong angel."_

 _"Guys?_ "

"Metatron-"

"He will rue the day-!"

"Guys!"

"Oh! Rin, you scared us," Metatron said after jumping in surprise, "Wait, Rin!"

Metatron threw his arms over his protectee, his wings shielding Rin from the world.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," he said. He put Rin at arm's length to look him in the eye.

"Where were you? We were so worried."

"I was summoned," Rin blurted out. Metatron blinked in confusion.

"Azrael-?"

"Don't ask me. I've never heard of a case like this," Azrael said shrugging his shoulders, "It could be his father's blood."

"Whatever it was, I'm just glad Yukio didn't see me."

"Why? Were you at True Cross?"

"Yeah. And according to Samael, I'm apparently an infant Ukobach."

"Ugh. Why didn't I see it sooner?"

"Wait, do I seriously look like a baby Ukobach?"

"Rin," Azrael spoke up, "Samael is many things, but he is not a liar. There is always a level of truth to his words."

"At least Ukobachs tend to be gentle demons."

"I guess," Rin said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Do they all have tails though?"

"What tail?"

"This... One? Where did it go?"

"Rin, turn around please."

Rin complied, putting his full trust in the angel as he often did. He felt his shirt get lifted up and his pants pulled slightly lower.

"Is that a-"

"Yep."

"What? What is it?"

"Well, since you were summoned, your demon blood was called out to. So you grew a tail. But when the summon ended your demon blood was recontained. But since it had already manifested, it couldn't just... _Disappear."_

"And that means?"

"You have a tattoo of your tail from your tailbone to about halfway up your back," Metatron said bluntly.

"What?!" Rin yelped, running to the bathroom. He craned his neck around to look at his back's reflection. Sure enough, he had a question marked tattoo on his back that seemed to have an odd shaped fluffy looking bit at the "tip" of the tail.

"Did anything else happen while you were gone? Summoning, getting a tail, and Mephisto is stressful enough."

"Well, I think I saw another angel," Rin said dumbly, still baffled by the mark.

"Huh. Not a good hider then. I wouldn't worry too much about it Rin."

"She was kind of pretty-"

"Whoa! Hold up. _She_?"

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

Azrael looked nervous, "You know, I should probably tell Raguel."

"Wait! Azrael!" Metatron called out as Azrael disappeared.

"Metatron. What's going on?" Rin asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ah, you should have noticed by now all the Angels you've met have been male."

"Yeah."

"Well, female Angels tend to be stealthier. In fact, the only one I know on a more personal level who would just sit out in the open, is Ariel."

"Ariel? Isn't she an archangel?"

"Yeah. And she would have been your teacher if Michael couldn't. What was she doing at True Cross though?"

"Protecting someone? She was behind a short haired brunette."

"Maybe. I'm sure I'll hear from her," he waved off to not make Rin worry.

 **Some people thought the last chapter ruined everything. Meh. I still like it and this follow up.**

 **Archangel Ariel ~  
**

 **Ariel's name means 'Lion or lioness of God' and this archangel is associated with lions and animals. Ariel is involved with healing and protecting nature and that includes the animals, fish and birds, especially the wild ones. Environmentalism. Patron Angel of Wild Animals**

 **So yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12

Rin by no means was surprised that the next morning, Metatron was sitting at his dining table across from another angel. He wasn't even surprised that it was the angel he had recently run into. The only thing that surprised him, was that he was up as early as he was. 4 am was a cruel and unusual time to be up.

"Morning Metatron," he groggily greeted. Metatron waved at Rin to acknowledge he was spoken to, but kept his eyes firmly on the angry appearing woman. Her hair appeared to be cropped short, and black in color. She had dark eyes, very similar to a wild animal.

"You didn't tell me."

"There was little time-"

"You had years."

"Years are short when compared-"

"I know. But did you not think that I would want to meet him?"

"Well, we gave it some thought..."

"And do you know how surprised I was to feel Satan's energy just _appear_ in the room?"

"Well, not really."

"What do you mean not really?" she hissed as Rin started to prepare his breakfast.

"Feel the air Ariel. Do you feel Satan?"

She paused for a moment and hissed. She stood from the table surprising Rin and pointed at Metatron.

"He's still human?! How is that even possible? I felt Satan's power from him."

"Summon. Summon a demon, but his demon heart is still sealed away."

She was silent for a moment. It was then Rin decided to speak up.

"Not to be rude or anything, but don't you have someone you're supposed to watch over? Wasn't that why you were behind that short haired girl?"

"She has a name."

"Yeah? And I don't know it."

Metatron snorted at Ariel's indignant look.

"Well her name is-"

"Ah ah! Don't tell me!"

"Well why not?" Ariel spat.

"What if I run into her again? Wouldn't it be a _little_ weird if I knew her name when no one they knew ever told me?"

"He's got a point there Ariel."

The angelic woman sat back down and began to try and rub out a possibly oncoming headache.

"Give me some kind of warning next time," was how she responded in irritation and dejection.

"How? You apparently hang out near Rin's summoner. If anything, you should be warning us," Metatron half joked.

Ariel grumbled as Rin began to prepare for school and the day ahead.

Classes, then coming home for special training with Michael and then making sugar cookies for Shiro's birthday. He had already sent him a letter saying he would be coming home for the day to celebrate it.

Rin had taken a few small breaks since he started school from schoolwork to write back to Shiro, partially to plan Shiro's birthday, and his brother Yukio. He knew Shiro read his letters, and he'd like to think Yukio read his too. But Shiro was the one who wrote back.

He didn't say anything about it to any of the Angels. Word would no doubt make it back to Sandalphon, and truthfully, Rin didn't think he really wanted to know. His brother was a teacher apparently. A full time exorcist, student and teacher. All noble pursuits. All time consuming pursuits. When would he have time to read or write a letter, when they could always text each other? Not that Yukio rarely answered his phone... Or that he abhorred texting in general.

The letters, were something more tangible. And he could make jokes about the different priests writing on the letter unlike with a phone.

Well, that, and the Angels talking in the background wouldn't be as noticeable in a _letter_ like they would be when he talked on the phone.

But overall, simple days. School, fighting, an occasional exorcism around his school. Cooking for himself and occasionally the Angels as they came by to check on their "favorite little hell-spawn".

He also did some baking when he had the time. Or was feeling stressed. Or when someone had a birthday coming up...

Part of mailing actually... He overdid it a bit with his sugar cookies for Shiro. They were good, there was just too damn many of them. So he was keeping some safe for when he was going to the temple, a few to Yukio, and begrudgingly sending the rest to Samael. He didn't know how he ate so many being but being a demon... Anything was possible as far as Rin was concerned. Even the bizarrly over floral and pink thank you letter.

"I still say you should burn that damn letter."

"How often times can you have a written document with a demon saying thank you? I'm keeping it in my sock drawer."

Metatron grumbled as Rin remained resolute on keeping the note. Rin was ready to head back home, two days worth of clothes and toiletries along with the cookies for Shiro.

"Are you going to sulk all day or are you coming Metatron?"

Metatron sighed but took to the airspace behind Rin, stretching his wings ever so slightly.

 **... Meh.**

 **Had one epic storm of disastrous proportions last night. Flooded our basement with about a foot of water...**

 **Everything is making me tired right now.**

 **But I have this chapter thing here.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rin's ride home was rather uneventful. The demons he saw kept quite the distance as Metatron floated above the sealed son of Satan. Rin was overall bored. He let out a few yawns.

There was none to talk to without looking crazy. And he still had a ways to go before he made it back.

Absently, he wondered what Yukio was doing. He knew he'd be the good son and come home for Shiro's birthday, but there was still unsaid questions about each other. Was he alright? Was he being picked on? Did he have lots of friends? He didn't know. Sandalphon was hardly up to sharing information of that nature when he dropped by, often distracted by whatever demons he had seen raising hell between True Cross and Rin's school.

Rin would have time to ask once he was home.

He stood up as the train stopped and exited quickly with his angel following close behind, glaring at any demons whose gaze lingered a bit too long on Rin. Rin could feel his heart lighten as he approached his home. With a wide grin, he opened the large doors and called out, "I'm home!"

"Ah Rin!" Shiro called out, sounding slightly surprised. He entered the main room with a smile on his face. Rin gave his own grin and placed his luggage down and awaited Shiro's inevitable hug. He wasn't disappointed as the man wrapped his warm arms comfortably around Rin. Rin's eyes lingered slightly to the side where he could see Shiro and smiled. He then pushed the old man off of him. Shiro gasped and wrapped his arm around Rin's neck and gave him a noogie.

PRin gasped and twisted trying to playfully escape as Metatron went to go into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway though and floated there looking angry and horrified. Rin blinked in confusion and slipped out of Shiro's hold.

"Is Yukio here dad?" Rin asked, while trying to get a better look into the lit kitchen.

"Ah, yeah he came home about an hour ago."

"Lucky. Hey Yukio!" Rin called out as he darted to the kitchen.

"Wait! Rin!" Shiro called out. Rin stopped only once he reached the doorway to the kitchen. He stood there with a blank expression. Sitting at the table was the ever pale faced and pointed eared fallen angel he had grudgingly accepted as his elder brother, Samael. Someone he was supposed to know nothing about. At least he now knew why Metatron had the reaction he did.

"Dad? Who's this?" Rin squeaked. Thankfully, Shiro either didn't notice, or was too preoccupied with the demon man he thought Rin didn't know about. Samael's smile grew as he stood from the table.

"So you're Okumura Yukio's brother Rin. Pleasure to meet you. I am Johann Faust, the head of True Cross Academy," he said putting his hand forward for a handshake. Rin begrudgingly took it. He felt the demonic energy from Samael beckon to his own unawakened blood with a hot spark, that shot up his spine. The satanic fires stirring in his stomach against his steadfast and praying heart. He felt Samael's claws lightly pinch his skin, before letting go.

He swore, if Samael laughed at Metatron who was no doubt glaring at the fallen angel, he was going to punch him in the face.

"Dad, I found the Ho- Ah! Rin!" Yukio squeaked interrupting the stare off moment. He seemed incredibly nervous and shocked to see Rin. Granted, considering Samael was here and Rin had done his best to avoid the exorcist scene altogether, yeah... If he had been in Yukio's shoes, he was sure he would have acted similarly. Ah he'll, he'd probably had been more violent.

"Hey Yukio," Rin said running over to give his younger brother with a side hug. Yukio returned the affection with his mild mannered nature. He could feel his brother's warm hands through his clothes, "Good to see you."

"It-It's nice to see you too Rin," he said as Sandalphon entered the room. He caught his own twin's gaze and flew over to him.

"Mmhm. I brought cookies for dad's birthday."

"Cookies?" Samael asked with pure amusement, " _Yukio-chan_ has spoken highly of you're cooking and I would love to try one."

Rin, Shiro and Yukio all stared at the demon in disbelief and somewhat anger on Shiro's part.

"Not my birthday cookies."

Rin couldn't help the snort that slipped out at the serious tone his father had taken about the cookies.

"Aw. Not even one Shiro?"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Shiro attempted to redirect the conversation.

"I can take one for the road," Samael tried to convince Shiro with a savvy smirk.

"No. I'd like to celebrate my birthday with my boys."

" _Fine,"_ Samael pouted. But rather than leaving, he pulled out an envelope Rin had seen Yukio receive once before, "But I've looked at Rin's schooling and he seems to be a rather good fit for True Cross."

Rin could feel himself pale, recognizing the school acceptance letter in the frilly pink envelope.

"Rin is doing fine where he is," Shiro commented with a protective undertone.

"Mm. I know," he said as he walked out of the room, brushing against the twin angel's feathers on purpose. Metatron used his wing to smack Samael in his back. Samael thankfully didn't react in front of Shiro and Yukio. Though Rin was sure he would be seeing him as soon as he head back to his apartment so he could go at it with Metatron.

Rin chose to ignore it for the moment, and went to grab Shiro's special birthday cookies to celebrate being home with everyone.

 **It's kind of nutty. Someone _did_ come home for the holidays. It was just Samael.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes everyone, Samael, the demon king of space and time can see Angels. In the bible, he is depicted as one of the fallen angels. This is touched on slightly in chapter six when Metatron is protecting Rin from Volac, another fallen angel when Samael intervenes. Metatron holds back none of his distain for Samael.**

 **For the most parts, Angels remain elusive from sight, hence why Rin knows as few as he does.**

 **Sorry for the comments, but I had a lot of questions.**

Rin was certain he wouldn't have to deal with more demon nonsense from Samael for a while. Despite the frilly little invite from Samael to go to his little school for humans hiding a school for exorcists, Rin was perfectly happy staying right where he was. Excalibur and all. Angels and all their eccentricities.

He just wished that Michael would stop splashing holy water on his face in greeting. Making sure he was immune he said. For his safety he said.

Rin was sure it was just to amuse Metatron who always had to hide his snickering when it happened. He had recently gained his immunity from holy water so it made the most sense.

"Can we just get started already?" Rin growled. Michael gave a small smirk and drew his infamous sword, said to be able to fight Satan himself. Rin pulled out his pocketknife and let it become Excalibur.

"Don't go easy on me," Rin demanded.

"You don't go easy on me Rin. I could easily kill you if I didn't hold back," Michael responded tapping Excalibur with his own, an almost angelic clink resonating from the two blades.

Rin moved quickly, attempting to stab Michael through his chest. It wouldn't kill an angel, but it wasn't about death, it was about training to get stronger. To be ready for anything.

Michael sidestepped, avoiding the blade and used the handle of his blade to hit Rin's hand. Rin held his weapon firmly, refusing to let it drop to the ground. Rin attempted a sideswipe under Michael's arm, barely grazing the angel's shirt.

"So close little one."

"I'm not that little."

"Isn't your younger brother taller than you?"

"That does not make me short."

Michael bopped Rin on the top of his head getting a yelp from him. Metatron shook his head at Rin. He could fight. But he held back so much unless it was an enemy or he was really mad. So of course Michael was attempting to set off Rin's tempjer.

Better an angelic friend than a demonic foe.

Rin kept cool though and attempted to strike Michael again. The blades clashed with resonating clanging all too similar to church bells.

Metatron's eyes wandered away from his protected ward and gazed upon the immediate visual of Assiah. Demonic energy was growing as a whole in Assiah. He wondered if it was because of Rin and Yukio's presence. The young sons of Satan had no control over their very birth, but it was no doubt a calling card to demons to come to Assiah.

Just as it was to Raphael.

He nearly swore when he had heard Raphael had come to Assiah. He believed all demons should be kept seperate from humans, as their clashing natures often led to violence. He was sorely against half demons given how then tended to suffer from both stronger demons and fearful humans.

He was a believer that they were best released from the torturous duality of their life and would be best ending their physical life and sent straight to meet their maker. Especially if they were of a fallen angel.

Metatron could feel his feathers ruffle in slight anger. He wouldn't let Raphael meet Rin if he could help it. Rin didn't need to worry about one angel when he was walking in the path of the lord and welcomed into his church.

"Stop hitting my head!"

"Your head's as hard as rocks. You'll be fine Rin."

Rin childishly stuck his tongue out at the combatative Angel. Metatron couldn't help but smile. Even if he couldn't stop Raphael and Rin meeting, if the lord made it so, he could only think that Rin would be strong enough to not be too bothered by the archangel he never met.

 **Chapter. Update. It exists.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Rin hold still."

"I can't help it! This tickles!"

Metatron rolled his eyes as he went to tuck in Rin's shirt again. Rin swatted his hands away in irritation.

"I can dress myself for school Metatron."

"I know, but you should look your best for your school pictures."

"I swear you are a worse mother hen than dad."

Metatron gave Rin a mocking look.

"You are!"

"Rin, please. I'm your guardian angel. And I'm guarding you from Haniel's freak out if you go as you were."

"I can handle Haniel."

"Rin, be reasonable. We love you. We go _easy_ on you. If we wanted to, we could make you a walking bruise."

Rin rolled his eyes at the mother henning guardian angel.

* * *

"I never thought I'd actually miss my brother," Sandalphon muttered sitting above Yukio as he taught his class. It was as he expected. Two cliques from the Kyoto trio and the two girls with a close hanging meeker girl with two loners. The basic set up was boring at best and made him miss the wildness Rin had a habit of carrying with Metatron.

As it was, classes were predictable at best. He groaned and his wings fluffed up in irritation.

"Ugh. Boring."

"Shut up Sandolphon. You don't hear me complaining."

"Ariel, I have had more excitement in recent years. Pardon me if I assumed that there would be something more to the exorcist training."

"You've seen it once before. Of course it would be boring. Now be quiet. I must keep watch over Paku."

"You're telling me this doesn't bore you?"

"It does not. I care for her."

"And I Yukio. But Yukio isn't like his brother."

"Yes, he lacks the flames of hell."

"Do not blame the child for the sins of the father Ariel."

"I don't. But as Paku's gaurdian angel, I must realistically acknowledge dangers."

"Is that why you have been spying on Metatron and Rin?"

Ariel glared just as class ended.

"Oh, time to stretch my wings. See you later Ariel."

Ariel huffed and followed Paku and her friend. Sandolphon sighed and followed Yukio. He watched as he went off to his single dorm room where no one would question his tools and equipment.

"If only you could see me Yukio."

Yukio didn't react, unaware of the angel over his shoulder. Yukio yawned tiredly as Sandolphon gently placed his hand on Yukio's shoulder. He sent feelings of warmth and comfort from the lord above through him.

Yukio's eyes fluttered shut as the warm comforted him. Feelings of home, the monastery and his brother filled him for reasons he didn't know.

His eyes lazily opened and he looked to his phone. Picking it up, he called a seldom used number. He waited as the ringing echoed in his ear.

" _Hello?"_

 _"_ Nii-san," Yukio responded with a smile.

" _Yukio! Hey how's my smarty pants little brother doing?"_

 _"_ I'm doing fine. I just wanted to see how you're doing. Staying out of trouble?"

" _Heh. Don't I always?_ "

"Not funny Rin. I haven't heard from you since we visited Shiro."

" _I know crazy right-"_ there was something placed over the speaker of the phone making an odd noise similar to a hand on a speaker " _Not so tight!"_

 _"_ Nii-San? is everything alright?" Worry krept into his voice recognizing the muffled voice as one that Rin used when Yukio first began treating his injuries.

" _What? Aw Yukio I'm fine really. Just sprained my ankle is all,"_ Rin spoke quickly and in a manner Yukio knew Rin used when he was lying.

"Rin, what really happened? You're hurt. How bad is it?"

" _Yukio. I am fine."_

* * *

Metatron snorted as he continued to bandage Rin's torso. A particularly nasty slash mark on his back near his tail mark from an over agressive Hobgoblin made for some nasty clean up. Clean up Rin rightfully was keeping from his brother.

"Really, I was just playing around with some guys and twisted my ankle. They're just wrapping it a bit too tight is all. Wish you were here to wrap it instead-" Metatron whacked him lightly with his wings in joking retaliation, "Hey! Knock it off!"

" _I haven't heard much about your friends Nii-San. Who are they?"_

 _"_ Well, there is Michael," Rin starts off slowly. Michael was a European name right? And he was friends with one, kind of, "He's a foriegner. And there is," he gazed into a mirror and locked eyes with his guardian angel, "Miyamoto. He lives in a nearby temple with his brother."

"Seriously? Miyamoto? Metatron and Sandalphon Miyamoto- You know what, I kind of like it."

"What about you Yukio. You haven't mentioned any friends. Or maybe... you have a girlfriend?"

Yukio sputtered over the phone making Rin laugh.

"Ohoho, Should I call the old man? Tell him to ring the wedding bells?"

" _Nii-San!"_

 ***Looks at last update date.***

 **So I may have gotten distracted... and forgotten where I was going. But this story is far from forgotten.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ice blue eyes were the popular talk of the school. A Euro-Japanese looking boy with striking blue eyes walking the halls. Not the tallest boy but one of the most physically fit boy in the school. He wasn't the smartest boy, allowing others to study with him making him feel approachable, yet could cook like an angel. The girls had taken to swooning over the active psuedo loner, enjoying the open personality but easily known to be hiding secrets. No one knew where he lived. All that was known about his personal life was that he was a twin and he admired the younger twin and his acceptance to the prestigious True Cross Academy.

"He's so cute."

"Almost like a puppy."

"I wonder if his brother is like him?"

"Only smarter."

"Bet you the brother is conceded going to a high end academy."

"Hey guys. What's everyone talking about?" Rin asked approaching the group. All people in his class, two boys, three girls welcomed the shorter student with hugs, smiles, hair ruffling and a response.

"Nothing important Okumura. Nothing at all."

"Hm. Alright then."

"Ready for the English test today Okumura?"

"Yes," Rin moaned looking instantly exhausted and haunted mentally. A slight horrified expression blooming on his face. It was an expression the students were familiar with. It was one that promised he had a grueling night of studying with one of his unknown tutors Rin had mentioned once before. The two boys laughed at Rin's misfortune.

"That bad of a study session?"

"I hope to high heavens above, you never have a tutor like mine."

"I don't know man, if it actually gives me a perfect score on a test then I might."

Rin quirked a brow and stared at the boy.

"No. No you would not."

This was a day like every other day. Where theories of Rin would occasionally be brought up as the cute mystery boy when he inevitably dissappeared right after school or study. Why he'd occasionally have an unexplained cut or bruise, usually well treated and cared for. But for the girls of the school, he was a desirable mystery.

* * *

Rin parried another blow from Michael avoiding the opposing holy blade. His demon blood stewed under his skin wanting to boil over and defend him from the holy energy. But his blood remained locked up with his heart under the temple where Father Fujimoto and the monks remained. As such, he fought more akin to a blessed human. Much like as he was told, Joan de Arc.

"Faster Rin. Demons can come at you at any speed."

"Hai."

Rin didn't stop as he sent in his own thrust, barely nicking Michael's skin. No anger was in his eyes. But satisfaction as Rin had drawn blood without assistance from an outside source.

"There's something going on over there!" a foriegn voice called out. Rin grunted and sheathed his sword as Michael stood back. Rin took a few deep breaths to control his heart beat. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood tall, his face taking on a familiar confused expression. Ready to fight with his fists if need be against any punk looking to make trouble with him in the abandoned building he was training in.

The door opened up and there stood who only could be described as an angel wannabe in human skin.

White clothes with occasional red or gold trim and accessories adorning his body. Long blonde hair pulled into a lush ponytail. A chiseled face with no stray hair or blemish present.

Rin's blazing icy blue eyes met concieted and darker sky blue ones. In haste, the man pulled out a blade. Michael shifted seeing it.

"Rin, you need to listen to me," Michael began.

"Don't move!" the blond man called out. Rin held still, acknowledging that now might not be the time to be a smartass.

"The blade he is using is called Caliburn."

"On your knees!"

"It's Excalibur's demonic twin blade."

The man approached Rin as he complied.

"He is no doubt an exorcist. Most likely with the Vatican-" Michael continued as the man circled Rin. With the comment out in the open for Rin, he spoke.

" _Have mercy on me-"_

"I didn't tell you you could talk."

Rin didn't falter, keeping an even tone of one of the psalms he had memorized.

"- _my God, have mercy on me, for in you I take refuge. I will take refuge in the shadow of your wings until the disaster has passed."_

He could practically feel the two sets of eyes boring into him. One of the purest, tensing for a fight should the angelic looking human strike, and the curious glance from the angelic man himself.

"A bit young to be out in the field yourself. What were you fighting child?" the man took on a more curious tone as others raced in, panting at their own exhaustion trying to keep up with the man.

"Arthur! Sir please you can't just run in alone."

"No worries. He's just some punk kid. Nothing I can't handle."

Michael's wings bristled. Rin did his best not to flinch as a shrill and loud whistle echoed in his ear. He didn't react though hearing Metatron fly into the building. Brilliantly bold wings sliding through the glass with his own blade in hand. A golden glistening scimitar with wing design etched into the hilt.

"I can't believe you weren't paying attention Michael."

"The mission was to send Hobgoblins back to Gehenna. Training afterward wasn't supposed to cause issue."

"Does it ever occur to you that it isn't just angels who perform these missions?"

Michael glared.

"Is fighting really all that's on your brain now a days?!"

"Sir?"

"Search the place for the targets," Arthur commanded.

"Y-Yes sir!"

Once again it appeared as though only Rin and the Arthur fellow were in the room as the angels were vieled from the average man's sight. Rin glanced over at Calibur, the demon sword matched to his own Excalibur. Did that make his sword an Ex-demon then?

He risked a glance towards Metatron who was glaring at Calibur.

Rin soon found out why.

"Oh Angel-sama, there seems to be devine presense here," a voice from the sword sang. Rin made the mistake of jumping in shock at the sword speaking. A single, surpringly smooth hand latched firmly on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"No doubt you can see demons if you can hear the voice of my sword." He elegantly pulled the sword from it's sheath as he held Rin.

"Show me Calibur where the devine lie."

It was Michael who took action as he jumped behind Rin, his wings unfurling wide releasing his own holy presence of battle into the room in waves, then wrapping them comfortingly around Rin. It was a gesture Metatron had taken to doing to him after his instance of being summoned, and Haniel when he found out Metatron was doing it. Rin could feel the purifying light and energy dance across his skin as it seeped into his clothing, tainting them with angelic touch.

Of course, to the human eye, the effect is different. His face recieved a soft glow to it, eyes almost luminescent in the abandoned building. Even his clothes looked brighter despite the obvious grime from a scuffle of some sort.

"Right before you Angel-sama," the voice spoke in a slightly more terse voice. Arthur didn't seem to pick up on the displeasure though as Metatron spoke, "He cannot lie, as the demon twin of Exacilbur, he is bound to similar rules. He grows weaker when accosted with known lies from himself or his wielder. You cannot trust him, but he will never lie. That being said, he made a deal with Sandalphon a few centuries back and can't entirely disclose our locations."

Rin blinked at the knowledge as Angel stared at the only other person he knew of in the room.

His hand left Rin's shoulder and grabbed his chin, making their eyes meet.

"Have you been blessed against demons child?"

Rin didn't answer immediately.

"Demons? Surely you're mistaken. I see things, but my father told me such creatures I see don't truly exist."

Metatron snorted. Leave it to Rin to tell an untruthful truth. Fujimoto said demons existed in the hearts of men. And he discouraged belief in the physical form. So the words were true enough. But he never said demons didn't exist.

"I don't live under his roof anymore."

"Literally," Metatron snorted. Arthur's eyes softened slightly. He recalled his own growing up where his family had tried to have institutionalized for what he could see. He knew he wasn't crazy.

"Well, no more of that."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll be coming with me. I know a few individuals who would be happy to have your talent."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"You won't get a say if you're dead."

"You'd kill me!?" Rin cried out.

"Heavens no! But a child with divine energy who can see demons? You're lucky to be alive now!"

"Is this a kidnapping?" Michael asked Metatron.

"It better not be."

"Are you kidnapping me?" Rin spoke for the angels and his own curiousity.

"If you will not come willingly and it keeps you safe, then yes," he responded using the butt of his sword on Rin's head. The force knocking him unconscious.

* * *

It was one week after Rin was last seen that posters were put up. Worried students for the missing boy in their school. Friends pulled pictures and made collages to go on missing posters in an effort for someone to recognize their missing friend. Online, on poles, any method they could think of. They hadn't known him long, but they knew he wouldn't just disappear like he had.

Some speculated there was a family emergency, but not a one knew Rin's twin's name. And Okumura wasn't exactly a rare name either. So worry and watchful eyes went hand in hand, wondering what had happened to their mysterious puppy dog like boy.

 **Another chapter... IS HERE!**

 **So yeah. just chugging along actual plot it looks like. I am vaguely going in a direction.**


	17. Chapter 17

Isolation sucked. It was all Rin could do not to talk to Metatron who hovered nearby in a quaint cream colored room that was no doubt bugged. He just knew people were talking about him. While he understood why Michael had marked him with holy energy, it now made them believe he was part of an extreme minority of the population who were natural demon exterminators.

Well, he had trained since he was little to fight demons but that was not the point. The point was he was in confinement as they decided what exactly to do.

It was during this quiet captive time he contemplated unleashing Excalibur and try fighting his way out. But Metatron would remind him he didn't want to make enemies of humans. Not even when they were at their worst, he was still one of them.

Rin was more than ready to leave wehn the door finally opened. There stood the blond haired man who brought him in, Arthur Angel.

"Come with me."

"Rude much? Not even so much as a please," Rin grumbled sitting up from his confinement bed. He slid off with Metatron hovering over his shoulders. An invisible but strong hand on his shoulder as he walked forward. Escape wouldn't happen here in a little room, squirreled away until someone who shouldn't find out he was here stumbled upon him.

"So, where are we going goldilocks?"

"To my superiors. The vatican is thrilled to find such a holy individual alive and well."

"Uh huh, and just how long did it take you to convince them?" Rin grumbled. The room had no windows or clocks and a bed. Who was to know how long he was there for?

"A week. I understand you don't trust me but we do mean you no harm."

"Sure you do," Rin huffed. It did explain the odd food pattern as well as the "shower time" available to him.

"Angel-sama~ Just is doing what's best for you," the demon sword sang out. Rin glared at the assumed smug sounding sword.

Rin didn't get a chance to say anything more when Angel opened a set of double doors. Angel gestured for Rin to enter the room. Rin glowered but walked forward. He felt a Angel's hand press between his shoulder blades. Metatron's hand tightened.

Rin blinked when he saw who was in the room.

"Why are there people dressed as giant Easter Eggs in here?"

"Have some respect child. These are the Grigori. They are esteemed leaders of the Vatican."

"Is this the child?"

A chuckle came from one of the other Easter egg looking fellows. Angel jumped slightly in shock.

"I see. You have brought us a truly _blessed_ individual." The voice was old and worn. He could hear Metatron suck in air in an irritated manner.

"That no good spirit favoring fallen bearded-"

"Quiet a handsome fellow," the voice continued, "Strong as well."

Rin raised a brow at the eggs's comment.

"Flattery gets you nowhere Azazel."

"So you see, it is as Caliburn says."

"Truly blessed. Have you been baptized boy?"

"Will it matter if I say yes?" Rin complained. Metatron chuckled at Rin's surly behavior.

"Knowing Azazel," Metatron spoke again, raising his voice with the name, "He'll make you get baptized again. He may not be as big a jerk as Samael, but he's still technically a demon king."

"Of course it does my boy. Perhaps you could tell us who baptized you?"

"Stop enjoying this you fallen!" Metatron hissed.

"I wouldn't know who baptized me. I was rather young at the time."

"Fair point child."

"We should be more focused on his training."

"A child blessed as he would be well suited as an exorcist."

"If I may, I would be willing to train the young one." Angel offered.

"No way in the seven levels of Dante's hell am I training under anyone here!" Rin growled. He narrowed his eyes at long haired man.

"You are untrained and unprotected." Metatron snorted at the accusation. "You are also not a grown adult. It is an adult's duty to guide and protect children."

"Because turning children into warriors to fight demons is keeping them safe. Grade A parenting right there."

"Okay Rin, calm down. No need to be over snarky," Metatron attempted to placate the young teen, "Humans aren't endless in their compassion. Besides, Michael was teaching you to fight since you were eight. Hypocritical much?"

"Well, if Rin isn't interested in learning here within the Vatican, we could always send him to True Cross-"

"NO!" Rin called out.

"Oh?" Azazel asked in an amused tone. "You don't want to go to True Cross? They're a wonderful school and have an exemplary exorcist program."

"No."

"I agree with Rin," Angel added, "We can't trust Mephisto Pheles anyway."

"Not really wrong," Metatron grumbled.

Rin bit the inside of his cheek. To keep his family ignorant he'd have to "learn" from the Vatican to avoid Yukio who would easily find him if he were at True Cross, and Mephisto who would take sick enjoyment in the whole thing. Sure he'd have to keep an ear out for Shiro so he wouldn't be spotted, but it was a better shot.

"I'd rather stay at the Vatican," he grumbled. His normally warm blue eyes were icy in full blown irritation. So far, he had been avoiding everything to deal with human exorcists. Now, he had a bright little spotlight on him. At least it wasn't for who his birth father was.

* * *

Yukio didn't spend a lot of time talking to Shiro. He normally didn't have time or spent the little free time he had to contact Rin. Perhaps it was because Rin hadn't responded to any of his calls that he felt an overwhelming need to contact Shiro. Rin always responded within twelve hours of a call. _Always_. Perhaps he was just worried given his teaching the exorcism and the fact he knew of Rin's and his heritage, even if Rin was the only one who held the raw demonic flames.

His phone began to ring and he immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yukio," an older man's voice spoke, "It's me."

"Dad? How are you?"

"I'm physically fine-"

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

There was a pregnant pause then Shiro spoke.

"Rin's missing."

"He's what?! How do you know?"

"I found his missing poster."

 **Poor** **Rin. Having to deal with the Vatican.**


	18. Chapter 18

**What even is this chapter? O/.\O**

Rin was done with the Vatican. From their holier than thou attitudes to the drivel they served and had the audacity to call cuisine. If they hadn't subtly threatened to place him in the demonic hands of Samael, he would have given them hell on earth. Metatron hardly liked it either as Azazel seemed to love sending spirits to toy with him.

The only possibly tolerable thing, was the actual training. Angel seemed insistent on training Rin himself. The man was good, but it seemed above all else, he favored a blade. Rin had to hide a smirk as he was given a dull blade to practice the "basics" with against Angel. The blade was rather simple and the techniques, pitifully beginner as he gracefully used them to sweep Angel off his feet and onto his butt. Multiple times. From simple parries, to blocks and strikes.

Angel had been rather vocal about putting an actual blade in his hand.

Rin brushed it off, as Excalibur was kept thankfully on his person, seen as just a small pocket knife to keep him comfort.

It had been mere days after his meeting with Azazel that Rin had been dubbed a prodigy of the blade.

* * *

"Rin, it is time for your lesson. Come."

Rin goramed in his bed but rolled out. He answered the door in his pajamas with a yawn slipping past his lips.

"Do I have to?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. A large and growingly familiar hand placed itself on his head. He grumbled but didn't try and remove Angel's hand. He took great comfort in Metatron's own vocal irritation. He didn't seem to like Angel, more so than for just kidnapping Rin. Though he wasn't vocal about it, Rin was certain it had something to do with Caliburn. His wings fluffed their feathers in an agitated manner when he heard the blade speak.

"Yes Rin. I do think you are in for a pleasant surprise though. So do keep up."

Rin rolled his eyes but followed the armored long haired blond. He was sadly slowly getting used to the echo of his footsteps down the stone halls. Traveling down them day after day to "learn" how to use a sword made it tedious at best. It was fun seeing Angel keep landing on his butt though. Man still was underestimating him.

The room they worked and trained in was a large room, larger than a gymnasium and the style more akin to a cathedral with the high ceilings and gothic architecture. The room was oddly filled with various people he had casually been walked past in the halls, or had trained at a distance, or had brought him his sad meals.

Rin focused his attention back on Angel. The people only made him antsy when paired with Angel's comment of a pleasant surprise. Angel didn't falter in his steps as the various individuals turned to stare at the duo, one standing tall, proud and collected, the other slouched and irritated.

"Can't believe it-"

"Some sort of prodigy-"

" _Fastest_ to become-"

"I heard he's blessed-"

All soft spoken comments from the exorcists. Metatron flew behind him, nodding his head to a few of the exorcists much to Rin's confusion.

"There are active angels here Rin. Focus a little."

Rin held back from rolling his eyes. He did look to where Metatron was waving, and he did briefly see etheral looking men and women where he waved with soft and almost see through wings.

They were, in a word, enchanting. Rin could feel his cheeks hear up as they smiled gently down at him and Metatron, not once giving a judgmental look for his training, his skills or even his bloodline as people normally did once they learned of one of the three. Normally the former two, given how close he held his bloodline to his chest.

"Aw! Look he's embarassed!"

"I would be too if I had to follow my dad around like tha-"

Rin's head whipped towards the person who made the dad comment.

"Excuse me!? He is _not_ my dad!" he growled. Angel grabbed his shoulder and held him back from approaching the exorcist. Rin slipped out and Angel put his arms under Rin's and lifted them upward to Rin's annoyance. He was pulled off the ground and was flailing his legs wildly, kicking Angel's armor.

"Rin control yourself! This is no way for a young man to be acting!"

"Says who!?"

"Says me. Now, if you're going to act like this, I can always take you back to your room."

Rin glared at him but stopped kicking. Angel put him back on the ground but placed his arm over his shoulders, his hand holding him from potentially going after one of the exorcists for an off handed comment.

He could hear the angels giggle at the antic even as Metatron sighed.

"I bet Azazel has something to do with this room being filled..."

"Rin," Angel interrupted, "You stand here before us having been blessed against demons. You stand here having shown exemplary skill with your blade. As such," he said as another exorcist handed him a sword and it's scabbard, "Despite not having been a page or Exwire, you are being recognized as a Lower Second Class exorcist."

Rin froze as the sword was presented to him. He numbly grabbed it and felt a jolt of energy travel up his arm. Warmth welled up in his chest. It felt right, but also terribly wrong.

"With your blessed status, it was suggested by the Grigori, you should wield the blade Clarent."

There were waves of murmurs from the humans as the angels fell oddly silent. Rin carefully grabbed the hilt of the blade and gave a slight pull. Immediately he could see it's silvery gleam and almost smell the smoke of a roaring campfire. He was a bit perturbed at how much it looked like the blade Excalibur.

"You should be honored Rin. No one else has become an exorcist so soon after beginning their training. Why, even the paladin was surprised enough to schedule a visit."

Paladin... visit?

"Paladin?"

"Why yes. He is currently the top Exocist. Fujimoto Shiro."

Rin stood dumbstruck. All he could think was, shit.

* * *

"Damn Azazel!" Metatron grumbled once they were out of the other angel's sight, "He _knows_ Shiro has cared for you and Yukio since you were babies. I would expect this from Samael not him! Maybe I underestimated his boredom?"

Rin remained silent until he was safely back in the room he was staying in.

"Oh heavenly lord above give me strength to deal with this demonic king."

Rin flopped on the bed and looked over at Metatron.

"You know, in all my life, I don't think I've ever heard you pray."

"The lord never gives us more than what we can handle. But sometimes we must pray to be reminded of that."

"Good to know. It's kind of nice."

"What is?"

"To know that even angels pray to God."

Metatron stared at Rin, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So why don't you pray more often?" Rin asked. Metatron's face flushed slightly.

"Well, all prayers of Archangels are heard by the watcher of the archangels as well as God's little personal helper."

Rin raised a brow, urging him to continue.

"So any prayer I say is heard by Raguel and Raziel."

"No way," Rin chuckled thinking of the raspy, red headed, and bearded angel. "He hears them?"

"Yeah. So if he thinks we need help, he can send some back up. And loom it over us for a century or so..."

"Oh wow. I see why you rarely pray."

"Mmhm. See that be told in the bible."

Rin was quiet for a moment.

"Hey Metatron."

"Yes?"

"What does god think of nudity?"

* * *

Angel began his morning as he normally did. Rising early to perform his usual daily grooming, polishing his armor and Caliburn, as well as now retrieve Rin's breakfast. While the day began normally, he knew it would be anything but so.

For today he would show the Paladin the blessed boy that he had found. Not his little red haired half nude hellion.

Speaking of, he gave a courtesy knock on Rin's door.

"Rin. I have breakfast."

"Door's unlocked."

Angel rolled his eyes. Lazy boy wouldn't even open the-

"Argh!" Angel cried out, dropping the food on the floor of Rin's room as he slammed the door shut. "Rin! Have some decency! Put some clothes on!"

"Morning to you too," Rin yelled back through the door. Angel heard footsteps in the room, no doubt from him getting off his bed.

"Rin this is not funny! Why are you naked?!"

"I was just thinking. If god wanted us to wear clothes, wouldn't we have been born with them?"

"Rin it is indecent! It is offence to people's sensibilities!"

"But didn't god cast Adam and Eve out of Eden when they started wearing clothes?" he asked in an innocent tone. "Therefore isn't clothing a sin?"

"Clothing is not a sin Rin. It encourages chastity."

"Does it? Shouldn't we just self discipline? Clothing hasn't stopped bad people before."

"Now is not the time to be having this discussion Rin. Get dressed. The paladin will be arriving shortly."

"Then he can see me as I am. I'm sure it's nothing he hasn't seen before!"

Angel's face flushed red in embarassment and annoyance. He opened his mouth once more to yell when a new voice broke in.

"Angel. Is there a problem?"

"Ah, Paladin Fujimoto. No need to worry. Our newest exorcist is just being a little difficult this morning.

While the paladin was known for normally being in a good mood and having a wide sense of humor, he seemed exhausted and down right impatient at the moment.

"Then perhaps I should meet him another time. I have other duties I must return to."

"But Paladin Fujimoto, It should only take a moment-"

His words dies in his throat as they both heard the shower water turn on. Angel's words died in his throat.

"Another time. I'm sure I will have a chance to meet him at a later date."

"Yes sir."

Shiro Fujimoto wasted no time in leaving. Angel glared at the door. Making up his mind, he clenched his eyes shut and entered the room after the water had stopped running. He blindly and stubbornly made his way to Rin's closet and pulled out what vaguely felt like a shirt and some pants. One way or another, the kid was going to be dressed. He then went to go find his drawers containing under garments when he slipped on an apple, a part of Rin's breakfast. He fell on his back in an ungraceful heap.

"Sup."

Instinctively he opened his eyes only for his irritation to come back in spades. Standing above him was a slightly damp but fully dressed Rin.

 **My work is a strange place that gives me strange ideas. The idea of Rin using the bible to do well, what he just did in order to hide seems like something he might have been crazy enough to do.**

 **So Excalibur is by legend one of the four swords of power. Specifically, it is the sword of water. It's twin blade is, you guessed it, Clarent, the sword of fire. So where Excalibur will cool the fire, Clarent will stroke it. Some legend stories state that while Excalibur was bestowed on Arthur by the lady in the lake and Clarent may have been the sword in the stone and known as a ceremonial blade of peace. Other tellings say this sword was stolen by Mordred and was the blade of a coward for killing Arthur.**

 **But Excalibur was given to Arthur after Mordred stole it. A holy sword to counter the Coward's sword. These swords are said to look identical.**

 **Caliburn is an english variant of the french name of the sword Excalibur.**

 **So information dump and a slight explanation for the chaos. Beautiful.**


	19. Chapter 19

Rin was an enigma within the Vatican.

He was heavily favored by the Grigori, and Angel as well. He was a prodigy with a blade and wasn't terrible with a bible verse, though clearly favored the blade above the word of the lord. And yet he had earned the nickname in the halls of Little Devil. Mainly for his not so subtle irritation at the Grigori and Angel for taking him in.

He was playful and eager to please when learning to fight, but other times was a haughty teen complaining about seemingly everything. Especially the food.

Many agreed it wasn't five star cuisine, but it was to keep the food "pure". So many exorcists refused to eat food that had been touched by demons like Ukobachs. So they just had whoever could cook without ruining the food.

But the biggest show of his title of being called a demon had to be from him irritating Angel with his prior nudity to avoid the paladin. Thankfully Rin was dressed now as Angel chased him through the pristine halls of the Central Headquarters of the Vatican. Quiet chuckles and snorts could be heard as the small teen was chased by the long haired beautiful man.

"Move out of the way! Psycho blond on the loose! He's a mad man!" Rin screeched, running at full speed.

"Get back here you nudist child!"

"Do I look naked to you?!" Rin yelled back over his shoulder. "Pervert!"

"You know what you did!"

"So what!? Why does that give you the right to try and kill me!?"

"Just hold still!"

Rin would have yelled back once more but coming to a cross in the halls, he ran into a body. Someone strong yet soft, not much taller than him. Green eyes locked with his blue. A cocky smile but a surprised look overtook the stranger's face. Rin looked a bit baffled as thin but strong feminine fingers grasped his arms.

"Rin- Oh. It's you," Angel's strong voice turned into an irritated grumble.

"Good to see you too Baldy~" the woman sang out. She pulled Rin into her arms, pressing her buxom chest against Rin as she locked eyes with Angel. "Who's your friend here?"

Rin looked owlishly at fhe woman. Long redish blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, not too unlike Angel's, a rounder and softer face, more like his own with a devious smile to boot. Rin noticed a tattoo on her chest, right above her breasts. She seemed to be wearing a swim suit honestly with the amount of skin he was seeing as she held him as some sort of human shield or bait. Rin's eyes remained wide as he was held.

"His identity is none of your concern woman."

"Aw, but he's cute. You wanna tell me who you are cutie?"

"Rin?" he spoke in a confused tone. Something sparked in her eye for a moment before she laughed. "Why's baldy chasing you Rin?"

Rin didn't know how to answer. His eyes darted around searching for Metatron.

"Rin does not need to answer you. Hand him over at once."

"Why? You his keeper?"

"That is between me and the Grigori."

Rin stopped listening to the two bicker as he looked for his guardian angel. He heard the tail tell flapping of wings.

His eyes darted to look over Shura's shoulder.

He was shocked to say the least when his eyes locked with fierce icy blue eyes. Wild dark hair with occasional strands of silver, wind swept out of the slightly rounded face. The stature was about his own hieght. He was dressed in etheral esque robes of various blues and his feet were bare. But most noticably were the white wings protruding from his back. Wings he was rather familiar with on principle alone.

The bright wings of an angel.

He instinctively swallowed feeling shivers cascade down his spine. The icy eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Clairvoyance will only get one so far hell spawn," the angel spoke using a voice similar to Rin's only deeper. He slowly drew his blade from the sheath at his side. It moved slowly through the air. Rin's eyes remained entranced as the blade was lifted just under his chin as Shura and Angel kept arguing. It's sharp edge barely touched Rin's skin.

"God may spare you child, you should not suffer the sins of your father. But when the truth is known, you will have wished he had granted you a different mercy."

The blade pressed into his flesh ever so slightly. Any more pressure and he would be sure to bleed.

"Raphael," a familiar voice cut in, "Drop your blade. Here and now is no acceptance of bloodshed. Our Mercy is our blessing."

The blade lowered from Rin's neck. The blade slowly reentered the sheath.

"You say that now. But it is only a matter of time before his heritage is known _Zadkiel_."

The brown haired angel stood strong as Raphael took the equivalent of a few steps back.

"-which makes him my responsibility!"

Rin felt larger arms yank him away from Shura, much to the woman's annoyance. He finally saw her full form. Her tribal looking tattoo did seem to extend down her flat stomach to her bellybutton. Her top really was a swimsuit top from the looks of it. And she was wearing a pair of short jean shorts.

"Someone's possessive," Shura chuckled. "I'll see you around kid."

"Stay away."

"From a future exorcist? _Never._ "

She turned and walked with all the confidence in the world. Rin watched not only as she left, but the angel, Raphael, follow in mild annoyance.

"Rin, you are to stay away from that woman. Do you understand?" Angel's voice was firm, a little cold as well.

"Because you think I'll pick up her dressing habits?" Rin asked slightly confused from the interaction he half missed.

"That woman may as well have been spawned from hell itself. She was found in Gehenna afterall."

It was a rare moment when Rin was left speechless. A woman raised where his biological father resided. He had questions he knew he couldn't ask without suspicion.

"On the note of clothing however," Angel began with his grip tightening. Rin yelped as he was dragged away by the armored man, "It seems we need to have a bit of a talk over ettiqute."

"No!" Rin cried out as he fruitlessly tried to struggle away.

Just around the corner and out of earshot, Shura made sure no humans or demons were around her. Once she felt assured she was not being watched, she whipped her head at the angel who followed her.

"Hell spawn? Seriously what is your problem Raphael? He looks like a normal kid."

"Danger is most prevalent when one can't see it."

"Fine, fine. You at least going to tell me who he is?"

"I cannot. It would compromise the protection he is under."

"Can I know his lineage?" she asked with slight surprise. Usually finding out who people were wasn't hard with Raphael being as paranoid as he was.

"Also no."

A wicked smile came to her face.

"Well I could use a challenge. Shiro did say I should test myself more. And considering he's with Baldy... This is going to be interesting."

"Do as you will. Just remember one day you will have to face judgement."

"Yeah yeah. One other question. Kid has Clairvoyance doesn't he?" Her grin reminded Raphael far too much of a cat who just caught a mouse.

"He does."

"Cool. I always did want to mess with other angels."

 **Dun dun duh! Shura is truly the ultimate wild card. And Raphael...**


	20. Chapter 20

Rin questioned internally which diety he had managed to anger when he remembered Raphael's natural hatred of him. He was at least thrilled he wasn't the only one suffering.

Angel's pulsing vien in his forehead and his teeth grinding together as Shura casually held her blade to Rin's neck. Her lips were by his ear and he could practically feel her grin.

"There's my favorite little swordsman," she spoke sweetly.

"Drop your blade woman."

"Aw, what's the matter baldy?" She pulled Rin closer, smiling all the way when Rin saw Raphael appear once more. The angel landed gently on the ground with an aloof expression on his face. He held his expression as well as he could when he saw Metatron glide over to the angel who looked similar to Rin. "Don't cha' know sharin' is carin'?"

"Rude to say that about children. He's a child."

"Don't get your panties in a twist," she laughed removing her blade from Rin's neck, in favor of wrapping her arm around it. Her blade was controlled in her nimble fingers making a playful but dangerous display of skill. Rin couldn't help but be impressed. "You couldn't teach him half the things I know."

"Rin will not be sullied by your sinful ways-!"

"So what can you do?" Rin looked up at her with wide and as innocent as he could make them grin grew darker, more wicked as she responded, "Yah wanta see?"

"Heavens have mercy no!"

"Absolutely. I would _love_ to learn."

Metatron snorted at his choice of words. Raphael held his steady gaze, unperturbed by the events occuring below.

"Kid's got a good head on his shoulders," Shura told Angel.

"And I'd like to keep it that way," Angel practically growled. Rin took in the tension from Angel and the apparent strength from Shura who kept Angel on his toes.

"How about a sparring match?" he blurted out. The two looked at him, their looks softening to face the young kidnapped blessed demonic child in the Vatican's care.

"You both seem say you're good swordsmen, but I can't really compare when I've never seen you go all out," he pointed at Angel with the comment, "And I've never seen you fight or train at all," he added pointing at Shura.

"I have no issue beating this hellion woman and putting her in her place."

"Bold of you to assume you're going to win," Shura joked as she let Rin slip out of her grasp, "Go sit on the sidelines kid. Put your guardian angel at ease for a bit and let a real swordswoman show you how it's done."

Rin made it to the side of the room, actively trying not to look at Metatron with her comment of guardian angel. With that, he caught her gaze landing right where Metatron was sitting, right next to Raphael. His eyes darted over quickly to see Metatron's wings bristled and he shot a glare at Raphael. Rin could only assume Raphael had given a veiled threat again. His eyes went back to Shura and locked eyes with Angel as she readied herself.

Angel held Caliburn also ready to strike. Both sized the other up, waiting for an opening to strike. Waiting for the other to grow impatient.

"Are they going to begin-?"

With the word begin, both charged forward at impressive and almost unnatural speeds. Shura remained faster, able to easily dodge Angel's heavier footfall and sword. He did have his benefit of still being able to dodge her blade as it came down, eerily similar to that of a snake bite.

Rin watched with wide eyes as Shura danced around Angel much like the initial thought of a snake. Her movements far mire fluid than what Angel had been teaching him. Yet, they were also wilder than what Michael had taught him as well. Rin could only wonder if this was the style of demonic sword usage. Decisive, like a snake, but wickedly wild like a flame, only to be controlled by the blade wielder in a way only they seemed to understand. Angel seemed to know this as he used Caliburn to push her back a few meters.

"You think such wild birage will take me down?"

"Just getting warmed up. Hey baldy," Shura began. Arthur said nothing as he held steady. A carefree smile came to her face, "I want a divorce!"

Angel's face went slack and Rin stared with confusion.

"Excuse me-!?"

"You heard me! I'll even make it real simple," she said not moving any closer. Her eyes were ablaze with mischief. "You can keep the Vatican and I'll keep Rin."

A rare sense of rage came to Angel's face as he charged forward, his blade glistening, eager to draw Shura's blood for it's master. Shura waited, then at the last moment sidestepped and slashed his cheek.

"I got first blood! That's my win! C'mon Rin, I'm training you today," she laughed as Angel pulled out a handkerchief and placed it on the shallow wound.

"Vile woman."

"In the heat of battle, does it really matter? Don't lose your cool and make the enemy mad. Go stand outside Angel. You lost."

"If you believe I will let you work with Rin unsupervised-"

"Oho~ Does someone not trust his little boy?" Shura mocked. Rin sputtered at the reminder of the unfortunate monkier he had recieved from passing exorcists.

"I am not his son!"

"Nope. I won. Divorce in my favor. You're mine now," she stated simply.

"We were never married. As though I would ever marry such a vulgar and corrupt woman."

"Well, when in Vegas..."

"You swore you would never speak of that again!"

"I swore. But not on the Lord's name baldy."

Rin watched the banter in confused fascination until Shura played hard enough to his honor of all things to get him to was still concerning to know that perhaps at one point this odd duo may have been married.

"I will be outside the doors. Once I reenter, training is over understood?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"I wasn't talking to you hellion," he deadpanned, "Leave the room should you want the training to end sooner Rin. I'd be more than happy to work with you."

"You can actually feel happiness?" Shura mock gasped. Angel glared but left the room, none too thrilled Rin would have a training session with Shura.

 **Ehehehehehe. Chapter...**


End file.
